My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree (fanfic version)
by Armityle
Summary: Transcript to english from the original spanish version. My vision of how I would have liked the movie was about. Princess Twilight Sparkle is suprised to see another version of herself. Also, Canterlot High is preparing a trip to Camp Everfree, ignoring that there is a force of evil that lives there and will take control of someone unexpected.
1. Prologue

**MY LITTLE PONY DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, ALL THE RIGHTS TO AUTHOR LAUREN FAUST.**

 **THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION IS BASED ON THE MOVIE MLP EQUESTRIA GIRLS LEGEND OF EVERFREE THAT WAS WRITTEN BEFORE THE AIR OF THE ORIGINAL MOVIE. ANY CONTINUITY ERRORS WILL BE ACCEPTED AS A PART OF AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE.**

 **THIS FANFICTION HAS BEEN TRANSCRIPT TO ENGLISH FOR ENGLISH AUDIENCES. THE ORIGINAL HAS BEEN WRITTEN IN SPANISH.**

Prologue

 **Princess Celestia (narrator): Long ago, shortly after Equestria was founded, there was an evil force known as "The Parasite". No one knew exactly where he came from; only what he was capable to do. A dark liquid (blue) that could adhere to any living being, giving them power and strength. However, the Parasite was adapting his hosts, changed them, feeding them with negative energy and corrupting their minds and souls.**

(Images of ponies, griffons and other living creatures been absorbed by the Parasite, dark silhouettes and roars)

 **Most of them were consumed by him or not resisted the connection between them. If the Parasite had found the perfect host, he would have controlled and conquered all in Equestria. It was then when my father, the first alicorn, used the magic of the sun and moon to destroy the Parasite's control. In a tough battle with him in the Everfree Forest, my father managed to beat him and banished him to the Tartarus, but the Parasite was cunning. With the magic that had absorbed from his hosts, he changed the direction of his banishment. It was too late for my father to realize what he did.**

(The Parasite goes through the portal and lands in a similar forest like the Everfree)

 **Despite the disappearance of the Parasite brought happiness to all in Equestria, my father was worried because he feared where the Parasite went, he had the full assurance that he would wait…**

(Much time passes and the Parasite remains in the forest, he sees a rainbow magic in the sky)

 **Wait...**

(The Parasite hears a musical magic and sees by a great form of an alicorn with a rainbow hair of 7 six colors)

 **And wait...**

(Keep watching, this time yellow light against a purple light. Very front of him, there is a sign that says "Camp Everfree")

 **The perfect host...**

Opening credits

(Music)

 _What we are going to say, will make you freeze_

 _Chorus: Really?_

Hasbro Studios (Armityle) presents

 _Don't hesitate, just run for your live_

 _Chorus; Why?_

 _Stay away_

 _He is coming for you_

(Images of past films, set in the forest)

Executive producer

Armityle

 _Stay together, don't separate_

 _Choir: Why?_

Executive producer

Armityle

 _Forbidden stories of an ancient past_

 _Things not to be revealed_

 _Chorus: Stories?_

Producer

Armityle

 _Fear, fear_

 _THE LEGEND OF Everfree_

 **LEGEND OF Everfree**

Art Director, Storyboard supervisor

Armityle

 _We warned you, listen to us_

 _Don't hesitate, just run for your live_

 _Chorus: Why?_

Original Songs Composed, score by

Armityle

 _Darkness abounds there,_

 _If you want to live stay here_

Written by

Armityle

 _Even been brave, there is no such of it_

 _The salvation is the limit of all_

Director

Armityle

 _Chorus: Salvation?_

Consulting Manager

Armityle

 _Appreciate what is in the light_

 _Don't look back_

Staring (images)

Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle and Twilight Sparkle (greeting awkwardly)

 _Trust nobody_

 _Chorus: What?_

Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer (look gentle and ready for action)

 _He will corrupt anyone_

 _Regardless of who will be_

Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash (screaming with excitement) and Applejack (Throwing a rope)

 _Chorus: What we are going to do?_

Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie (with an apple pie) and Fluttershy (with forest animals)

 _Do not forget what you're worth_

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity (making camping clothes)

 _Be sure, but not so much_

Cathy Weseluck as Spike and Spike the dog (both smile and strike its tail)

 _Chorus: Why?_

Armtiyle as The Parasite (silhouette with red eyes)

 _Fear, fear_

 _THE LEGEND OF Everfree_

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree**

 **Note:**

 **My vision of the fourth Equestria Girls movie**

 **The Parasite was created upon the symbiote of Spiderman, I think someone will notice.**

 **Well, you know**

 **Both Twilights**

 **New problems**

 **Rainbow event (Equestria Girls)**

 **Musical magic and alicorn event (Rainbow Rocks)**

 **Yellow light vs purple light (Friendship Games)**

 **Until next time**


	2. Chapter 1: Messages and suprises

Chapter 1: Messages and surprises

In Equestria (After the events of "The Cutie Re-Mark"), Twilight and her friends made peace with Starlight Glimmer. Very sorry for her actions, she apologized to those of "Our Town" and celebrated the new friendship that she won (The Song of the season 5 finale).

After that, Twilight invited her back to the castle and began to talk about what she planned to do.

Twilight: Starlight, It will not be a problem that you can learn things about friendship.

Starlight: I hope so. I mean, since Sunburst left, I didn't really have a true friend.

Then, Twilight's friends entered.

Applejack: Well, now you have.

Pinkie Pie: Oh! I look forward to talking to you about what we are going to do! First a welcome party! Then a friendship party! Then a post-party! Then…!

Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, I think she get it.

Rarity approached Starlight

Rarity: I must say it is a good opportunity for you to share with us all what you want, darling. Besides (she focused on her mane) I know a look that will be beautiful for you.

Starlight: Ah, thanks Rarity?

Fluttershy: I'm sure you will understand friendship better than before (whispering) although scares me a bit if you fail.

Then, Spike appeared.

Spike: Although I do not like what you did with time travel, you sure will understand friendship.

Starlight (smiling): Thank you all.

Finally, came the Princesses Celestia and Luna

All: Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!

They knelt when they saw them and then rose.

Princess Celestia: Hello everypony. Twilight told me about you, Starlight Glimmer.

Starlight (embarrassed): Oh my… Princess, I'm ... sorry. I was so upset and hurt that I didn't realize that the things I've done would have a counter attack that could be horrible.

Princess Celestia: Don't worry Starlight. Twilight also told me that she wants to teach you all about friendship, which I agree with that.

Starlight: Really?

Princess Luna: If anyone can do it, it's her.

Starlight (kneeling): Thank you princesses.

Pinkie Pie: This calls for a celebration!

Out of nowhere, she pulled confetti, a huge cake and a disguise of her with big head

Starlight: Hey, where did she get all that?

Rainbow Dash: I stop asking that long ago.

All seemed quiet until Spike noticed a glow on the library shelf.

Spike: Hey Twilight, one of your books is shining and with great intensity.

Twilight, with her horn, approached the book to her.

Twilight: It's Sunset Shimmer's book.

Starlight: Who is Sunset Shimmer?

Princess Celestia: My former student before Twilight. She had fallen into the darkness but thanks to Twilight, she saw the light again.

Applejack: What does it say?

Twilight: Oh my, while I was traveling through time, she wrote me: "How's everything in Equestria?"... "Magic might be changing" ... "newbie in friendship". It seems that my friends from Canterlot High have adapted their magic so now they don't need to play music, I have to help her with this issue.

Fluttershy: Will you go back to the alternate world?

Twilight: Yes, Sunset needs my help to solve this problem.

Starlight: I thought we'd start a lesson.

Twilight: I know Starlight, but Sunset and my friends from there need me, I have to go. I will return when I finished it.

Applejack: Easy Starlight, we can give you a tour through the castle.

Pinkie Pie: We can go to Sugar Cube Corner after!

Starlight: Okay.

Spike: Twilight I also go with you, but first, I will show Starlight where she is going to stay.

Twilight: Ok Spike, we will meet in front of the statue. Sunset, do not worry, I'll help you.

Princess Celestia: Twilight, wait a second.

Twilight: What's wrong princess?

Princess Celestia: I would like if you could give a message to Sunset from me.

Twilight: Of course.

She whispered and Twilight nodded

Twilight: Don't worry, princess, I will tell her.

Princess Celestia: Thanks Twilight.

Twilight galloped as fast as she could to reach the room where the portal was. She put the book up in the middle of the machine and the magic that was emanating from the book activated the portal. Twilight passed the portal and after a round trip: she get to Canterlot High. With no time to say hello, she began to speak.

Twilight: I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner! I didn't get your messages until just now because I was caught in this time-travel loop, and honestly, it was the strangest thing that has ever happened to me.

She finished speaking and was surprised. Not only for her friends, but because in front of her…was her. A version with glasses and tied hair, wore a uniform and had a dog like Spike, who just smiled at her. Her doppelganger just waved her hand uncomfortably, as the girls were just surprised, except Sunset.

Twilight blinked to make sure it was not an illusion, it was not.

Twilight: Make that the second strangest.

 _(Note: Now the pony Twilight is P Twilight and human is H Twilight)_

Sunset Shimmer: Princess Twilight Sparkle meet Twilight Sparkle; Twilight Sparkle, Princess Twilight Sparkle.

The 2 Twilights came close for tests themselves. P Twilight moved her right arm, H Twilight the left, then shook their heads in the same direction. P Twilight held her hair, H Twilight down hers and handed P Twilight her glasses. They changed and they realized it was the same, P Twilight handed his glasses back to H Twilight.

P Twilight: Well….hi

H Twilight: Hi ... me. I think this explain a lot.

P Twilight: Of what?

H Twilight: Why everyone in the school confused me with you.

P Twilight: So the "twin sister", I guess.

Then came Spike _(Spike dragon is D and the dog is P Spike because of "perro" in Spanish)_

D Spike: Twilight, sorry I'm late. Starlight is not yet fit...

He was surprised to see two Twilights, he was perplexed even more with….

P Spike: Oh my.

Now both Spikes saw each other, did the same as the Twilights, but instead of being uncomfortable, they smiled.

Both Spikes: Well, we are good looking.

They laughed.

Both Spikes: Hey, I said the same thing.

They were upset

Both Spikes: Very good, that's enough.

They get really annoyed

Both Spikes: Stop copying me. Enough!

Both Twilights looked angry to them.

Both Twilights: Spike!

They were surprised to say the same thing of wonder and mouth stoppered. It was when her friends decided to break the silence.

Applejack: Well, I think that it will no longer confusion of who is who.

Rainbow Dash: I wonder if my other me will be as great as I.

Rarity: Oh wow, 2 Twilights, I will have to make new dresses for each one, I guess it will not be a problem.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, what a thrill! 2 Twilights! 2 Spikes! 4 times of fun.

Fluttershy: Especially to share moments with these adorable Spikes.

Sunset Shimmer: This will be very interesting and educational for everyone.

P Twilight Sunset remembered what asked.

P Twilight: Oh yes, Sunset. Explain me about the magic. Perhaps it is different...

Sunset Shimmer: In fact, I solved it. We pony up when we release our true self. We no longer need to play all the time for that.

P Twilight: Oh, good. This was ... interesting.

That they heard the voice of the Principal Celestia.

Principal Celestia: Attention, students, we have an important announcement about the tour of Canterlot High. Please report to the gym.

Rainbow Dash: The tour. We are going to know where exactly we are going.

Applejack: Let's go.

P Twilight: Well girls, if there is no something more, I will return to Equestria.

H Twilight: Wait me, I mean princess, I wish you could stay for a while to talk about magic. I was investigated it for some time and as my experience with it was not pleasant, I would like you to explain me about it.

P Twilight: Oh, no problem. I can tell you everything you need.

H Twilight: Also, there is a boy who confused me thinking that I was you when I arrived.

P Twilight (blushing): Flash Sentry!

Her friends put picaresque faces

P Twilight (embarrassed and coughing): Well… we have to make clear the twin problem.

Applejack: C'mon girls.

All went (H Twilight put P Spike in her backpack), but P Twilight stopped Sunset for a while.

P Twilight: Wait, Sunset. There's something I have to tell you.

Sunset Shimmer: What is it Twilight?

P Twilight: It is a message from Princess Celestia for you.

Sunset Shimmer (sad): Oh, well. I understand if she don't want me to return to Equestria. I didn't not appreciate what she taught in my last days, I apart her and because of that, I don't deserve to return.

P Twilight: That's not, Sunset. Princess Celestia told me she's proud of you.

Sunset's eyes brightened

Sunset Shimmer: Really?

P Twilight: Yes, I told her all about of your actions and help against the sirens. She is proud of the pony that you've become, what she expected you to become. She still believes in you and hopes that one day you come back when you feel ready. Equestria's doors, Canterlot's and her castle's will always be open for you.

It seemed that Sunset was going to mourn. Even after all, her mentor still believed in her and cared for her. She felt that the light she had gone out by herself in her heart became ignite once again.

Sunset Shimmer: Thanks Twilight, it is the most beautiful gift you've given me. You cannot imagine how much I thank you.

She hugged her and then continued (along with D Spike) his way to the entrance of the school Canterlot.


	3. Chapter 2: Clarifications and trip place

Chapter 2: Clarifications and the place for the trip

The girls entered to the school (P Twilight was carrying D Spike in her arms and H Twilight, P Spike in her backpack) and while they were passing, the students were surprised to see both Twilights.

Scribble Dee: Hello Twilight… and Twilight?

Rose Heart: Twilight! (See P Twilight) Twilight?

Brawly Beats: Hi Twilights?

The 2 girls felt uncomfortable.

P Twilight: This is going to be more complicated than I thought.

H Twilight: I could say the same.

Applejack: No problem, when we're in the gym, everything will become clear.

Sunset Shimmer: It will not be very confusing.

They came to the gym and there were all the students (the Cutie Mark Crusaders or the Crusaders, Trixie, Lyra, Bon Bon or Sweetie Drops, Derpy, Micro Chip, Sandalwood, Bulk Biceps, Big Mac, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Octavia Melody, DJ Pon-3 or Vinyl Scratch, Snips, Snails, Photo Finish, among others) Waiting for what Principal Celestia and Vice-principal Luna had planned to say.

Applejack: I wonder where we are going.

Rainbow Dash: What does it matter where? It will be great to go out and use our skills outside the school.

Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow Dash, magic is a delicate thing here in this world, we cannot take risks.

Fluttershy: I hope it's a place with animals. These cute creatures need a little attention.

Rarity: A forest? Too nature, Eww. Although it might take that kind of trip to get an inspiration, like a forest line. I will call it "Forety".

They looked at her with confusion.

Rarity: "Fore" from forest and "ity" from Rarity.

Pinkie Pie: Ooooh. But if it's in a forest, I'll have to plan a forest party! It would be the first forest party of all forest parties of all forest history: Natural Themes, animals anywhere, Cakes and green gifts So much emotion makes me partying!

The girls talked about their expectations on the trip and both Twilights watched them.

H Twilight: So, if you are me from a magical, there are also others them, right?

P Twilight: Yeah. You know, when they speak, I feel like my friends come with me to this world.

H Twilight: So you're a princess in that Equestrie?

P Twilight: It's Equestria and yes, yes I am. In fact, when I became one, I was surprised. I guess it was for something.

D Spike: Of course it was for something. You saved Equestria from many dangers than I already lost the count.

P Spike: Oh yeah? Well (pointing to H Twilight) my Twilight won 3 times the science fair, beat the best students from foreign schools and earned several trophies for best research,

D Spike: My Twilight (pointing to P Twilight) completed a spell, has its own castle and wings.

P Spike: My Twilight invented an artefact to track and create magic portals!

D Spike: My Twilight is better!

P Spike: My Twilight is better!

Both Twilights: Spike!

Both Spikes: Sorry Twilight.

Twilights both laughed because this seemed normal to them.

P Twilight: Yes, everything is the same.

P Twilight left D Spike on the floor.

P Twilight: I'll explain you some details about Equestria.

H Twilight: That's great.

P Twilight turned, but tripped over with something ... .better said ... with someone. He caught her before she fell. It was a blue-haired boy, pink (slightly yellow) skin, black jacket, white shirt with a blue shield and a yellow lightning over, wearing blue pants and black and white shoes: Flash Sentry.

Flash Sentry: Twilight?

P Twilight could do nothing more than blush when she see him.

P Twilight: Eh, hehe ...I always…meet you… like this.

Flash helped her to stand up straight.

Flash: Yes, it is now a habit, I guess. You change your clothes? You had the Crystal Prep uniform just minutes ago.

P Twilight: Hey, it's actually something funny. The truth is that the one you saw was not me.

Flash: What?

P Twilight P: No, actually, it was me, but not me "me", but another me that ... .oh well ... Look behind you.

Flash did that and was surprised: He saw H Twilight just like she look in the Friendship Games. All she did was greeting him with her right hand.

Flash Sentry: Wait, you (watching H Twilight) and she (seeing P Twilight); you (watching P Twilight) and she (seeing H Twilight)

H Twilight: Yes, I think that clarifies something.

Flash Sentry: I think so.

P Twilight: That's it, so you see how good she is here and therefore no.

Flash Sentry: Okay.

Flash scratching his head to understand that there were now two Twilights in front of him.

It was when Principal Celestia and Vice-principal Luna appeared.

Principal Celestia: Attention, students. It has been decided where will be the trip of Canterlot High.

P Twilight: Will you…excuse us for a moment?

Flash accepted, H Twilight, P Twilight, D Spike and P Spike met with their friends. Ready to know where the tour would be.

Sunset Shimmer: And how took it Flash?

P Twilight: Well, he was surprised when he saw me with Twilight, I mean me, I mean she-me. Ahh, this is not going to stop being confusing.

H Twilight: Even I haven't thought about how I'm going to call you: "Twilight," "Princess Twilight" "Princess," "you-me".

Sunset Shimmer: That should be discuss later, I think.

They turned their attention to the speech of the principal.

Principal Celestia: As you know, the Friendship Games have passed with the victory of both Canterlot High and Crystal Prep, Now, according to the school board, the next tour will be at "Camp Everfree"

Everyone applauded.

P Twilight: Camp Everfree?

H Twilight: Is there one in your world?

P Twilight: Yes, actually is just a forest.

Sunset Shimmer: The Everfree Forest is full of magical creatures and strange plants. I think also, crossing, are the ruins of the castle of the two sisters.

H Twilight: Wow.

Applejack: Well, after all, it is a camp.

Rainbow Dash: I was expecting something better, but I guess there will be something there.

Fluttershy: Oh hope so. The animals that are there will surely be the most adorable creatures that exist,

Rarity: I hope this "camp outdoors" give me good ideas.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, we could hold an outdoor party with a bonfire and cakes!

Sunset Shimmer: If it is a camp, there will be plenty to explore. It's something I would really like; adventure.

H Twilight: Actually, I've never been in a camping trip.

Pinkie Pie: A second (Out of nowhere, she took a glass of water, took it and spat) what?

H Twilight: In Crystal Prep were not going to camp, we always used to go to places like scientific laboratories, universities, that sort of things.

P Twilight: When I was a filly, I never went to those things, I spent at home studying. I didn't take it with much importance at the time.

However, she smiled at her human counterpart.

P Twilight: But I'm sure that will fascinate you.

Then the Vice-principal Luna stared talking.

Vice-principal Luna: Other thing, we also want to tell you that, officially, we have a new student here. She participated at the Friendship Games and she is here. Please welcome Twilight…

Everyone applauded until they noticed that there were no just one, but two Twilights. Now everyone was surprised.

Vice-principal Luna: …Sparkle?

Both Twilights felt uncomfortable again. All that H Twilight did was just smile nervously

H Twilight: Ehhh…hello, I am now a Wondercolt.

P Twilight: I…uh…came again for a while.

All were surprised 0_0, including Celestia and Luna

Vice-principal Luna: I mean…the Twilight Sparkle from this world.

All they applauded slowly and strangely. Their friends just tried to stay positive. The Spikes were both next to their Twilights

H Twilight: Hehe, this is already uncomfortable, Princess Twilight.

P Twilight: I could not agree more with you, Twilight.


	4. Chapter 3: New mission and true self

Chapter 3: New Mission and true self

After the awkward presentation of H Twilight with P Twilight and the announced that the day to go to Camp Everfree would be tomorrow, the 8 girls and both Spikes gathered in the cafeteria to tell the princess everything that happened in the Friendship Games.

P Twilight: Wow, I cannot believe that this Principal Cinch forced you to unleash magic you couldn't control.

H Twilight: I know, the worst part was when I became a thirsty creature for magic.

Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, I know how that feels. The good thing was that you did by free will. Magic can be impressive, but sometimes it is dangerous.

P Twilight: Sunset is right. There is nothing to embarrass. It was not your fault.

H Twilight: Thank you.

Applejack: Think this as an experience for a new beginning: You are with us, now.

Rainbow Dash: Yes, and we have forgiven you.

Fluttershy: No hard feelings with anyone, not even the other students.

Rarity: Darling, believe it, everything will be now that you're a Wondercolt.

Pinkie Pie: It'll be great. More adventures, more fun and above all ... more parties!

H Twilight smiled knowing that she had new friends and would learn new things about friendship.

 **EQUESTRIA**

Back at Magic Kingdom, The ponies had finished teaching the castle to Starlight. She felt a little uncomfortable about spending time with the ponies that once she stole their Cutie Marks, yet relieved that they were her first true friends. There were not only them, but Celestia and Luna, too

Applejack: What do you think about the castle so far?

Starlight: It is indeed fascinating, all I saw was the map when I …well...traveled through time.

The ponies entered to the library and there was the mirror to the alternate world.

Starlight: Is that the mirror where Twilight is right now?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, she probably already have solved the Sunset Shimmer's problem.

Princess Celestia: I hope so, Sunset should need to learn all you can of friendship in that world.

Princess Luna: Twilight told us that your former student is progressing very well.

Princess Celestia: I have no doubt about it.

They were checking the library when Fluttershy noticed something in the mirror: it was flashing a dark blue light.

Fluttershy: Ahh ... Princess Celestia ... is normal the mirror turn into that color?

The princess looked at the mirror, along with the others. She had a serious look.

Starlight: But what is that?

Pinkie Pie: I do not think it is a party light or Hearth's Warming Eve light or a disco ball light or...

Princess Luna: You know what it is, sister?

Princess Celestia: I've never seen anything like it. I can feel it's magic, but ...old ... and dark.

Rarity: Evil magic? Twilight could be in trouble.

Princess Celestia: No, the mirror is getting this magic from somewhere in that world. I need Sunset Shimmer's book.

Rainbow Dash gave her the book and Princess Celestia used her horn to lift a pen and began to write.

 **ALTERNATE WORLD**

P Twilight and H Twilight, along with their Spikes, were outside the school talking about magic and some experiences of each. While the others were inside, accompanying Sunset to make an important business.

Sunset Shimmer: Ah, you know, girls? I don't think I can.

Applejack: Positive mind, Sunset. Everyone at Canterlot have forgiven you. Surely he did it too.

Rarity: Besides, you are now friend of the one he likes. It will not happen anything.

Sunset: Okay. (Sighed) Well, here I go.

Sunset stepped forward to talk to him, ready to know if he forgave her.

Sunset Shimmer Hi, Flash.

Flash Sentry: Oh... hello Sunset Shimmer.

There was a moment of awkward silence. She recalled the time when she used him to be more popular. When he broke up with her after knowing her true colors, it was another reason to steal Twilight's crown: take revenge on him. Then Twilight showed her the friendship, she regretted everything she had done. Despite having made peace with everyone in Canterlot High, she hadn't no time to talk to him to apologize, even when they were partners for the Friendship Games

Flash Sentry: Well, something's wrong?

Sunset Shimmer: I just wanted to... apologize for ... you know ... manipulate people ... .using you as a zombie slave to invade Equestria and turned into a raging she-demon. I was not the best ... girlfriend.

Flash, despite this, she was not so confident with Sunset yet. Although he respected for the victory against the Dazzlings and Midnight Sparkle, he just didn't feel ready for that.

Flash Sentry: I understand. Well, I guess I accept your apology.

Sunset Shimmer: That doesn't sound very convincing.

Flash Sentry: Sunset, I appreciate what you have done for school since you reformed. But the truth is, I still cannot completely forgive a little. I'm not saying you have not changed, I believe it. However, it will take me some time.

This left Susnet a little sad.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh…well... Thanks anyway for listening. See you.

Flash Sentry: See you.

Sunset went with her friends.

Rainbow Dash: And how was it?

Sunset Shimmer: Ah, the truth is he still does not completely forgive me. I don't blame him, I used him more than everyone.

Her friends tried to cheer her up.

Applejack: Don't worry, just wait a little more and soon he will be ready to make peace with you.

Pinkie Pie: Yes, as all we have done.

Sunset: Thanks girls.

Just seconds later, Fluttershy looked something shining inside Sunset's backpack.

Fluttershy: Sunset, your backpack is shining.

Sunset took it off and took what was shining: Her book to communicate with Twilight in Equestria. She opened it and was surprised.

Rainbow Dash: What is it?

Sunset Shimmer: It is a message for Twilight and me from Princess Celestia.

Fluttershy: About what?

Sunset Shimmer: Troubles.

Meanwhile, outside, both Twilights were chatting and both Spikes were playing near them.

H Twilight: So you and your friends fought against a night alicorn, something called "draconequus", a changeling queen, a shadow pony king, an absorbing magic centaur and a pony with extremist equalities ideas?

P Twilight: Yeah, but also those who were with us participated to overcome them. The magic of friendship is strong in that aspect.

H Twilight: Wow, that's amazing.

Then, their friends went out hurriedly to inform the princess about the situation.

Sunset Shimmer: Twilight!

Both Twilight: Yes?

Sunset Shimmer: I mean, Princess Twilight, we have troubles.

P Twilight: Troubles? What happened?

Sunset Shimmer: Princess Celestia sent us this message through the book.

Twilight Q: What does it say?

Sunset Shimmer: "Dear Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle, it seems that a strange dark magic in that world is causing pulsations in the portal. I do not know exactly what or who causes them, but I feel that his power is big and dangerous. As you are the only ones with experience with dark magic in that world, I ask you to discover what cause it and stop it, because this power could not only endanger that world, but Equestria, too. I trust you will carry out this mission together. Sincerely, your former mentor, Princess Celestia"

Rainbow Dash: Well, it seems we have to save the day again.

Rarity: Aww, just when I thought the evil magic issues were over. I do not have the appropriate dresses for it.

Fluttershy: I hope not so dangerous.

Applejack: Dangerous or not, we have always up to that kind of magic.

Pinkie Pie: Wait!

Everyone looked at Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: I did not know that the mirrors could cause pulsations. But why this kind of magic is appearing now?

Sunset Shimmer: Ahhh, maybe for me.

P Twilight: Why do you say that?

Sunset Shimmer: This whole thing of facing dark magic started because I took your crown and used it. Since then, sure that all those who can sense magic have felt it and want to possess it because they see an opportunity to either conquer this world or Equestria.

P Twilight: Sunset, that's over. Look, you made a mistake, but you learn from it and whatever it is, we will face it together.

Sunset smiled.

D Spike: But wait, the princess did not tell us where that dark magic is. How will we know where to go?

P Spike: I agree with my other me.

All began to think, where could it be? Thus, H Twilight smiled.

H Twilight: I know how we can locate that dark magic. Let's go to the computer room.

The girls and the Spikes did not understand, but followed her anyway.

In the computer room, H Twilight took from her backpack a small machine that connected to the computer.

Rainbow Dash: Hey what is that thing?

H Twilight: It was a prototype of my spectrometer, I used it when I detected the musical magic that was in the city stadium. After that, I built the other one that…well…was destroyed.

Rarity: But that's not going to steal our magic again?

Twilight H: No, this only detects unlike my previous. Let's see if that Princess Celestia says there's dark magic in this world, maybe I can expand the electromagnetic frequency of my spectrometer, discarding the magic around me, to obtain the exact location of the anomaly.

The girls, except for P Twilight and Sunset, and the Spikes did not understand what she meant. So they looked at their two friends who did understand.

P Twilight and Sunset exchanged glances.

Sunset Shimmer: Will you explain them or me?

P Twilight: Go ahead.

Sunset Shimmer: What she says is that discarding our magic, she can locate the exact location of the evil magic.

The Girls and the Spikes: Oooohhhh.

H Twiligbt was working on it until it was over.

H Twilight: It's done.

All they approached.

H Twilight: The anomaly or dark magic we seek is in ...Camp Everfree forest?

Everyone was surprised.

Rainbow Dash (sarcastically and annoyed): Oh great, just the place where we will go along with the whole school, is the same place where the dark magic is.

Rarity; Ahh, and I thought that was detestable go camping also that magic is there.

Fluttershy: Oh no, these animals near that dangerous and evil magic. I don't want to imagine.

Applejack: When I thought we could relax for a while.

Pinkie Pie: Oh no. (She pulled out of nowhere a list) I hadn't planned a party with some of that magic. It seems I need a new plan.

Sunset Shimmer: It seems we have no choice, we must go all to Camp Everfree.

P Twilight: Yes, we have to stop what causes this and try to prevent damage to both worlds.

All (including D Spike and P Spike): Yes.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, oh, oh. I know I know. What if, before we leave tomorrow, a sleepover party at my house?

All they smiled and gladly accepted.

After classes, each went home to enlist their things (P Twilight accompanied H Twilight to her house, of course without her parents or brother see her double, to lend her some normal and sleep clothes) and go to Pinkie Pie's house, also with what they would bring to camp.

The girls and the Spikes were in Pinkie's room. It happened almost the same in her previous sleepover. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were playing a video game entitled "The Power Ponies". Pinkie Pie...

Pinkie Pie: Status update "Super oki doki loki!"

Rarity decided to take a selfie with Fluttershy, Sunset and both Twilights. What she did not know was that both Spike had grabbed two dog's cookies and put them both behind Rartiy's hair to look like ears.

Rarity: Let's see how it came out this time (she looked the picture) what?!

The girls laughed and Rarity glared at the Spikes, but both only pretended they hadn't done nothing as they ate their cookies. Someone knocked on the door and Pinkie opened.

Pinkie Pie: Maud!

Maud Pie: Pinkie, here is the pizza you ordered.

Pinkie Pie: Cool, want some?

Maud Pie: No, thanks. I have already eaten dinner. Besides, Boulder doesn't like pizza.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, okay.

Maud left and the girls began to eat.

H Twilight: It must be amazing for you to be a princess.

P Twilight: Well, I have not felt that way. I was excited at first, but then, this not change me. I've never felt superior to anyone.

H Twilight: Must be good know there is someone there to help when you need. Thus one avoids taking the wrong path.

The conversation began to turn melancholy.

P Twilight: But sometimes you wish it would not. You just want to put your part and be someone else's lot, without having to know every day that your world depends on your actions.

It was then when Sunset entered the conversation, because she knew that feeling.

Sunset Shimmer: The trouble is that when you make a decision that you think right, chasing you fear of losing what you love.

The three were sad, because basically felt similar emotions: P Twilight, despite being a princess was afraid that her actions will not work, H Twilight was afraid that her actions would lead to bad roads again and Sunset feared that her actions take those who don't want to lose after all she had done to win worthily. It was an awkward moment, so Applejack intervened.

Applejack: Well, enough of concerns. The important thing is to be ready to go to camp. I think we should go to sleep.

Rarity: Oh yeah, I need a beauty sleep if you do not want to be mad when we arrive to that green and mud place.

Fluttershy: To be there and see the animals.

Rainbow Dash: To kick-butts of that dark magic where it hurts more.

Pinkie Pie: And to plan a victory party!

D Spike: Of course you will succeed, right Spike?

P Spike: Sure, Spike

They all laughed and went to sleep (both Spikes decided to sleep next to Fluttershy). At midnight, P Twilight had awakened and gone to the attic and through the window she looked at the moonlight. Then, Sunset also woke up, she did not notice the absence of P Twilight and go outside Pinkie's house to watch the moonlight. Finally, H Twilight, also woke up and didn't notice the absence of her two friends, she went to the back of Pinkie's house, just see the moonlight.

(Song)

 _P Twilight: The more I'm here,_

 _More questions arise in me._

 _New or similar,_

 _Which is which?_

(P Twilight saw a reflection of her pony form and her human form)

 _Who is who? I don't know_

 _H Twilight: The only one I believed I was,_

 _It appears that is not true, Princess or student_

 _Which is which?_

 _Who is who? I do not know_

 _Sunset Shimmer: Even having won forgiveness,_

 _Guilt follows me without reason._

 _My place here or there_

 _Equestria or school_

 _Which is which?_

 _Who is who? I do not know_

 _Twilight P: Will I achieve to be a teacher_

 _(Vision of her friends in Equestria with Starlight)_

 _I don't want to fail._

 _This charge I have to bear_

 _What is my true self?_

 _I would like to know_

 _H Twilight: Seeing my reflection I wonder if it's true_

 _(Sight of her and P Twilight, in the middle Midnight Sparkle)_

 _I thought to be special, now I don't know if I truly am_

 _What is my true self?_

 _I would like to know_

 _Sunset Shimmer: Various forms I had_

 _(Vision of her demon form and Daydream Shimmer)_

 _My change was the best_

 _But there is something I should know_

 _What is my true self?_

 _I would like to know_

 _P Twilight: Very thankful I am_

 _From what I've gained so far_

 _But what if it's not real?_

 _H Twilight: Seeing her and me I wonder_

 _I'm real or not? Is she real or not?_

 _Sunset Shimmer: My friends, my mentor, my lessons_

 _Everything is real or not?_

 _And if I lose them, what shall I do?_

 _Twilight P, H Twilight, Sunset Shimmer: Oohhh! How much I would like to...!_

 _P Twilight: …know..._

 _H Twilight: ...my…_

 _Sunset Shimmer: ...true…_

 _Twilight P, H Twilight, Sunset Shimmer: ...seeeeelllllfffff!_

(End of the song)

Each took their time in returning to sleep after their... "Reflections", since tomorrow would have to embark on a journey along with their fellow Canterlot students to Camp Everfree, but the others were for fun, they had to go anyway to carry out their mission to find and stop the dark magic that rounds there.


	5. Chapter 4: Going to camp we are

Chapter 4: Going to camp we are right now

The next morning, the girls were already in Canterlot High, all dressed as usual except for H Twilight, dressed with a new look (The look that she appears in the book Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise cover), and Sunset Shimmer who used her old look (the one from "Equestria Girls" and "Rainbow Rocks"). Both Twilights took their Spikes in their small backpacks while were holding their large backpacks.

P Twilight: Thanks for loaning me some clothes to take to the camp.

H Twilight: No problem. After all, I knew you would like them.

Both laughed.

Besides the girls, they were the other students. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were near the girls along with Big Mac.

Scootaloo: I hope Camp Everfree have much space to maneuver with my scooter.

Rainbow Dash: I bet it will, my little friend. I want to see your maneuvers.

Sweetie Belle: We can make a new video there: It would be called "Crusaders Camp".

Rarity: Easy, Sweetie Belle. Why would do another video?

Sweetie Belle: Well, Now that at last we create our perfect marks (The Crusaders showed their symbols in the center of 3 different shields with 3 stripes colors. Each of them had a meaning for them), we want a new video for everyone to see them.

Apple Bloom: Yes. Bic Mac Could I borrow your video camera?

Big Mac: Eeyup.

Applejack: Slowly, Apple Bloom.

P Twilight: Leave them. I bet it'll be fun.

Fluttershy: Sure it will be amazing. In addition, I think Angel would like to be part it.

Fluttershy opened her suitcase and there was her bunny, a little angry.

Fluttershy: Oh Angel, do not worry. It will be a short trip.

Sunset Shimmer: Remember, girls, the most important thing is to find and stop this evil magic.

H Twilight: I wear my spectrometer. We can use it to track the electromagnetic frequency of that magic, and do not worry, it will not steal magic.

Rarity: Oh, that's good.

D Spike: I hope Camp Everfree is not equal to the Everfree Fforest.

P Spike: How bad is it?

D Spike: Many things happened to us there.

Rainbow Dash: To make it different, we will mount a new musical number. I bet we will raze everything.

A famous student for the fans appeared.

Trixie: Don't be so sure, Rainbow Dash. The great and powerful Trixie will be the one who mount a big show at Camp Everfree.

The girls put face "seriouslye?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, right. You and your band participated in the final because YOU lock us in the basement.

Rainbow Dash and Trixie began to argue, while the other girls saw it.

Sunset Shimmer: This will never change.

Pinkie Pie: It gives the opportunity to return to play and feast with the rhythm of our music. (Out of nowhere, she pulled her drums and started playing)

H Twilight: The Pinkie from your world is like her?

P Twilight: With all the usual stuff from her.

P Twilight tripped with Flash again when both were not looking.

P Twilight (blushing): Eh... hehe, hello Flash.

Flash Sentry: Hi Twilight, also will you go to the camp?

P Twilight thought it will not be so right to tell him about that the only reason she was going was for to track the dark magic at the camp

P Twilight: Yes...In fact I find it very funny.

Flash Sentry: That's great.

Twilight blushed when she was near him. However, the moment was interrupted when Principal Celestia and Vice-principal Luna arrived.

Principal Celestia: Ok, students, each bus has a list of students who will be in it and also with a teacher for the trip. Please seek your buses.

So the students sought using their buses and entered with their luggage. The bus where P Twilight was it was the same for H Twilight, Sunset Shimmer, her friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Big Mac, Trixie, Sandalwood, Flash Sentry, Derpy, Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra, Bon Bon, Micro Chip, Captain Planet, Photo Finish, Bulk Bicpes, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Snip and Snails. The teacher who accompanied them was Miss Cheerilee. Principal Celestia and Vice-principal Luna also went with them.

Driver: Well, next stop: Camp Everfree.

The driver started the bus and along with others. It was a quiet trip, the students were talking and laughing. P Twilight was fascinated by the city landscape.

H Twilight: Have you never seen a city?

P Twilight: Well, in my world are Manehattan and Fillydelphia, but cities here... apart from Pinkie´s house, the stadium, the school and the cafe, I hadn't seen nothing more. I must admit that it is rather large.

She watched people passed and the large buildings around

H Twilight: Now that I think about. If there are others like them in Equestria, it means that my brother Shining Armor also has a double in Equestria.

P Twilight: Shining Armor? It is my brother, too. She is married with Princess Candace.

H Twilight H: Really? At Crystal Prep Candace is the dean, but is not married to my brother, I think they are just dating right now.

Eventually they reached the main road, P Twilight saw a sign that said: "You are leaving Equestria City" There was green landscapes, some soil, plants and everything in the daylight.

Applejack: Ahh, it will be a long journey, the good news is that at least we can relax a while on the bus.

Rarity: So far I though new dresses that I want to manufacture them now. Ahh…It is a pity that my materials are in my suitcase up there.

Rainbow Dash: Rarity, Have you think there are better things to do other than make dresses?

Rarity: WHAT?!

All were surprised by Rarity's expression.

Rainbow Dash: Well ... hehe ... just keep doing what you always do.

Rarity smiled and continued designing.

Fluttershy (whispering to Rainbow Dash): I think you should already know that this is her life.

Rainbow Dash: It was just a question.

In front of them, the Twilights laughed.

P Twilight: The same thing happened in Equestria. The Rainbow Dash and Rarity of my world also went through the same discussion.

H Twilight: You should have seen my colleagues of Crystal Prep. Sunny Flare and Indigo Zap fought over the best look for the school, while Sour Sweet supported once and then criticized; Sugarcoat only said what she thought and Lemon Zest only listened to music.

P Twilight: The way you described them, they remind me of them.

H Twilight: Yes, they had something of each; but you know, I want to get to camp. I want to do those camp things.

P Twilight: I think, it'll happen.

Her other two friends (Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie) were in the front seats.

Sunset Shimmer: Remember that we also have an important task: We must find and stop the evil magic.

Pinkie Pie: But in the meantime, I know how to liven things up here on the bus!

From her hair, she pulled out her drumsticks and started playing the metal seat. Everyone began to hear a melody. All students looked at her, Miss Cherilee, the Principal Celestia and Vice-principal Luna. They started to like the rhythm.

(Music)

 _Pinkie Pie: Many things have happened._

 _Good and bad alike_

 _Although we have succeeded to overcome_

 _There is nothing we haven't done_

The girls began to clap, the Spikes moved their tails and heads. Others too (except Miss Cheerilee).

 _Pinkie Pie: One after other fought battle_

 _Our union won_

 _But what it is coming_

 _It's just the beginning._

 _The beginning…. of the Fun!_

The students shouted with excitement, Principal Celestia and Vice-principal Luna clapped, Miss Cheerilee only covered her ears.

 _Pinkie Pie: Large green spaces_

 _A beautiful lake_

 _Cabins for everyone_

 _The starlight between us_

 _Together, we will pass well_

 _GOING TO CAMP ...WE ARE RIGHT NOW!_

All clapped their hands and moved from left to right.

Pinkie went to the Twilights with their Spikes

 _Pinkie Pie: Being together you two_

 _Double fun_

 _Outdoor will share moments_

 _Because this song says it_

 _P Twilight and H Twilight (chorus): Because this song says it_

Pinkie went to Sunset

 _Pinkie Pie: Even with a mission_

 _Do not forget the fun_

 _Who knows what they have_

 _You can have fun without wanting_

 _Sunset Shimmer (chorus): without wanting_

 _Pinkie Pie: GOING TO CAMP ...WE ARE RIGHT NOW!_

 _All (except Cheerilee and the driver): GOING TO CAMP ...WE ARE RIGHT NOW!_

Pinkie went to Applejack and Fluttershy

 _Pinkie Pie: Green and blue, forests and lakes_

 _Animals and vegetation_

 _What could be better!_

 _Fluttershy (chorus): Ooohh, them to me_

 _Pinkie Pie: With love and care_

 _Applejack (chorus): Apples for harvest_

 _Pinkie Pie: To enjoy, going to camp we are right now camping!_

 _All (except Cheerilee and the driver): Hey, hey, oh yeah. It will be the best,_

 _There will be no fear_

 _Just fun._

Pinkie Pie addressed Rainbow Dash and Rarity

 _Pinkie Pie: Endless Ideas, sports everywhere_

 _The best choice,_

 _That only says this song._

 _Rainbow Dash (chorus): Astonishing everyone will see me_

 _Pinkie Pie: With your attitude, they can not_

 _Rarity (chorus): new dresses to do_

 _Pinkie Pie: Ideas there, without an end_

 _All (except Cheerilee and the driver): Because there is nothing_

 _That can stop our song._

 _What we say it is simple_

 _GOING TO CAMP….GOING TO CAMP...WE ARE RIGHT NOW!_

(End of music)

With that song, heard by the rest students in the other buses, everyone's emotions were encouraged. As more and more, the landscape was green, they were near the Camp Everfree.


	6. Chapter 5: the forest and the meeting

Chapter 5: the forest and the meeting

Finally, after a few hours, the buses arrived at Camp Everfree, there was a big sign saying "Welcome to Camp Everfree". It was a large place with several cabins, a cafeteria, a soccer field and a small stage for performances of musical groups. The students were surprised and were amazed by the space and the beauty of the place. The buses stopped and the students began to lose them. The girls and the Spikes girls and followed their companions until they met with Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna.

Principal Celestia: Well, students, welcome to Camp Everfree. I assured you our stay here will be one of the best Canterlot High has had.

Students shouted with excitement and the girls applauded.

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah, with a soccer field and a stage, no doubt I raze this place.

Fluttershy: This place is like I thought it would be. Vegetation and enough open space so Angel can play.

She opened her backpack so Angel could see the camp and he nodded approvingly.

Rarity: Oh, seeing this green place is giving new ideas to make dresses. I can make new types that can fix with the decoration.

Pinkie Pie: With this big space, I will organize the best party camp of all! Yeah!

Applejack: Girls, calm down. I'm really excited with this place too, but remember what we have to do.

P Twilight: You're right, Applejack. The sooner we find that dark magic, the sooner we stop it and have some fun.

Sunset Shimmer: True, Ehh ... Person Twilight, do you find anything in your spectrometer?

H Twilight: Actually, no. My spectrometer is still analyzing the environment, so then it can begin scanning the dark magic's current location.

Rainbow Dash: Now that I think about, how shall we call you two? You have the same name. We cannot be saying "Princess Twilight" or "Person Twilight".

P Twilight: It's true, I had forgotten it.

Both Twilights began to think of a shorter solution to the name problem, until H Twilight thought about it.

H Twilight: I know, girls. You don't need to say my full name. You can call the princess "Twilight" and me just "Twi".

P Twilight: But is not necessary, they can call you with your full name.

H Twilight: Do not worry... Twilight. It will be shorter and will not cause much confusion.

P Twilight hesitated, but agreed.

P Twilight: Okay, Twi.

Sunset Shimmer: I think it is fine: Twilight and Twi.

The other girls nodded and the Spikes looked each other.

D Spike: And what about us?

P Spike: Yeah, but our name is not long to abbreviate it.

Sunset Shimmer: I really don't think that brings so much confusion. As long you two are near your Twilights, nothing will happen.

The Spikes looked each other again, but accepted and returned to hear what Principal Celestia was saying.

Principal Celestia: There will be time to relax; but also for some visits to exotic places around the camp

Vice-Principal Luna: To do this, we would like to present to you, the head of Camp Everfree, the forester Zecora.

P Twilight and D Spike: Zecora?

Applejack: Do you know her?

P Twilight: Well, my world's Zecora. She lives in the Everfree Forest and is a great adviser and friend.

Rainbow Dash: She must be a great pony.

P Twilight: Actually, she is a zebra.

Pinkie Pie: Oooohhh, a wise zebra.

Then, all students noted that the forester came and stood between Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna. She was a gray-skinned woman with black and white straight hair to the half of her hip and her eyes color was blue-green. She had yellow earrings in her ears. She wore a gray-green camping jacket, light gray t-shirt with the drawn of a black spiral sun in the center, long yellow bracelets on her arms, a cream-colored short and black boots.

P Twilight was surprised because, in a way, she saw Zecora, only differently.

Forester Zecora: Welcome to Camp Everfree, I assure you will like it.

P Twilight could also note that, like the Zecora of her world, she spoke in rhymes.

Forester Zecora: There are some basic rules that you should follow, so ruin your stay you don't want to allow. First, in the camp zone you must be because otherwise your visit can be complicated. Second, a cabin chief you will have so they can help you in problems you may have. Third, obey your chiefs is an obligation, because they will give you their protection. Any consultation about any rule, you can ask me without problem.

After this explanation of the basic rules, the teachers took the students to a name list to see what cabin will stay.

Applejack: Let's see which our cabin is.

The girls searched for their names and they were surprise (not for us because it is the most obvious thing in mlp franchise) that they were in the same cabin.

Rainbow Dash: That's good, we are in the same cabin, the 105.

H Twilight: Yeah, but there is a problem.

Rarity: What, darling?

H Twilight: In the list is written "Twilight Sparkle" and we are two.

P Twilight: It's true.

Fluttershy: Oh, no Now what do we do?

Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, we talk to Zecora, maybe she can solve this problem.

The 8 girls and the Spikes went to speak with Zecora who was speaking with Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna.

Sunset Shimmer: Uh, excuse me Forester Zecora.

Forester Zecora; Yes, girls?

Sunset Shimmer: We have a problem.

P Twilight: I need a cabin.

H Twilight: You see, she's my ... uh ... sister.

P Twilight: Yes, we are... twin sisters.

H Twilight: She entered the school before the visit, guess that's why she not have.

Forester Zecora: That issue has a way because in my cabin you can stay.

P Twilight: Really?

Forester Zecora: An extra bed is for your comfort, you will be fine.

P Twilight: Thank you, Forester Zecora.

P Twilight and D Spikes accompanied their friends to see the cabin where they going to stay and to meet their cabin chief.

Rarity: Well, at least one problem was solved.

Rainbow Dash: I still do not understand why we cannot leave the camp area.

Pinkie: Pie: Oohh, ohh, perhaps there will be a surprise party there in the woods.

Fluttershy: I doubt it, the forester sounded very serious when she was talking about it.

H Twilight looked at her and saw that it was already loaded.

H Twilight: Girls, my spectrometer is ready.

Everyone, including the Spikes, looked carefully H Twilight's artifact. A purple light was rounding until it pointed to the left. H Twilight followed it.

H Twilight: That dark magic comes from this direction.

Everyone followed her and reached their destination. It was part of the forest that was forbidden by Forester Zecora's rules. Mostly, it was also because it was separate from the camp field with wooden boards and a sign: "NO CROSSING, dangerous."

Rarity: Wow that magic is in the part of the forest where we can't go.

Sunset Shimmer: Still, we have to.

Fluttershy: Well... it looks dangerous.

P Twilight: Dangerous or not, Sunset is right, we have to go.

Applejack: Someone wondered why this area of forest is forbidden.

They heard a voice behind them.

Voice: Several strange things have happened there.

It was from a man. The girls turned and saw him. He was a young adult, dressed weird because in his left foot, he was wearing a brown boot; on his right, a green; red pants, a yellow shirt and above it, a dark brown sweater, tie two colors: left was light blue and right, dark purple. His skin was pale gray, his hair was black and messy. Finally, his eyes were strange. His pupils were white, his irises were red and sclerotic were yellow.

Young adult: Hi all, I am...

P Twilight and D Spikes: DISCORD?!

Discord (surprised): Oh, I don't know you. What's more, your dog can talk, I've never seen that before.

P Twilight: Uh, well, I assumed the name and about that….well…

Discord: No matter, as I said. I'm Discord, the cabin 105 chief. Also I known as... The Lord of Jokes! Ha,ha,ha,ha!

The girls were frightened a bit, except P Twilight and D Spike. That Discord resembled so much of the Discord from their world.

P Twilight: Why am I not surprised?

Discord approached her.

Discord: I do not know, unless you know someone like me... from...an alternate world?

P Twilight and D Spike were surprised.

Discord: Ha, ha, ha, ha, that was a joke. You two should have seen your faces. Actually...you can.

Discord had in his ears small video cameras, one blue in his left ear and one white in his right ear. He showed them both. They saw their astonished faces.

Discord: Ha, ha, ha, oh this is gold.

P Twilight put an annoying face.

Discord: Well, well. I have presented me, guess you are the ones that I have to look after.

Applejack: Actually, yes. I am Applejack

Discord: With this cowgirl style, definitely you are an apple.

Applejack was angry a little for that comment.

Discord: Just kidding, ha, ha, ha, I never get tired of this.

Rainbow Dash: I'm Rainbow Dash, the best of the group.

Discord: sure yes... (Whispering) best presumptuous of all.

Rainbow Dash heard that and she was angry.

Rarity: I'm Rarity and I think I can give some fashion advice or new costumes.

Discord: In fact, I like my style, but I think yours will not last long.

Rarity (annoyed): What?!

Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. Your style is unique, Are you "The Lord of Jokes"? I know how to party! How many jokes do in a day? Do you have passion for something else?...

Discord: That's sweet. Although I like the idea of the party, one is not without good jokes. Like this: Why fluffy hair? Did you lose a bet in a party because you were not so funny enough? Ha, ha, ha.

Pinkie Pie (sad): But…but….

Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer.

Discord: Oh, you will not bright, if you do something wrong.

Sunset Shimmer (annoyed): Hey!

Discord: Ha, ha, ha, ha, that's a classic.

H Twilight: I'm Twilight Sparkle, you can called me Twi and he's my dog Spike.

Discord: Oh, so you and her (pointing to P Twilight) are twins.

Discord put his arms around both Twilights

Discord: The glasses and that hair are not your thing. And your dogs…wow if someone gave me a coin for the times I've seen talking dogs or identical name for twins, I would be rich, but not so much.

The Twilights and the Spikes looked each other and then put a series look at the chief cabin.

Discord: Ha, ha, ha, this is great.

Fluttershy: I'm... I'm... (Whispering)... Flutter...shy.

Discord: Sorry, sorry, I didn't listen, what did you say?

Fluttershy: I'm ... (High-pitched voice) ... Fluttershy.

Discord: Fluttershy? Mmmm, shyness doesn't fit you well, unless you talk to your grandmother.

From his pocket, he pulled out a wig and put it on and started talking like old,

Discord: Oh, yes sweetheart, talking that way is good. Would you like I clenched your cheeks? (Normal voice) Ha, ha, ha, ha.

Fluttershy: Ohh.

P Twilight: Alright, enough mockery. Seriously, are you cabin 105 chief?

Discord: Yes. It's the first time in a while the forester have assigned me. Because, the other schools did not fare well with me. They didn't support my jokes. You should had seen the faces of Teacher Chrysalis, Director Sombra and Superintendent Tirek, they had no price. Anyway, my boss said it was time to grow up a bit, so I was assigned to a cabin again, although joking lightens the atmosphere. Tell me Rainbow Dash, is my tie well placed?

Rainbow Dash: Your tie?

She went to see it, but the tie threw powder.

Rainbow Dash: Coff, coff (then)... ACHU! ACHU!

Discord: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, sneezing powder. Ha, ha, ha, it never fails.

Sunset Shimmer: Hey, that's not funny.

Discord: What sense of humor you have. The effect will pass in a few minutes.

P Twilight: So... Discord ... Why it is forbidden to go to that area of the forest of Camp Everfree?

Discord: For a long time, stories have been told that there is something living there. Those who entered, they returned scared and warned people not to enter. When Zecora founded Camp Everfree and learned local legend, she didn't take importance until one of the students of a school, years ago, entered the forest and when he out, he was pale with fear and repeated that not to go there. So he built a small wooden fence and put the sign.

Sunset Shimmer: And what lives there?

Discord: Pfff do I have to describe it? In fact ... .yes and I think I know how.

The girls and the Spikes looked each other and then looked Discord, out of nowhere, he took a hat and a cane.

(Song)

The song starts slow

 _Discord: How many have entered,_

 _Some entrained in sludge_

 _A fear like no other,_

 _It is not expressed as such_

 _OH What can we do?_

He stopped, everyone wonder why.

The song is now rhythmically

 _Discord: Many say, "What's in there?"_

 _Others respond: "I do not know"_

 _That is usual_

 _Not to get into that area_

 _Because what our law says_

 _Obey it without question_

 _If you do not want a sanction_

 _That is my duty_

 _While making jokes it is also_

 _But what I say have to do_

 _That is haunted forest_

 _Or at least what I heard_

 _must obey_

 _So there is no problem_

 _All about you_

 _P Twilgiht: Me?_

 _Discord: The adventure can be dangerous_

 _But my jokes only bother_

 _But much laughter give_

 _Although the issue is not that, I would like to stress_

 _What I can do_

 _But you know certainly_

 _The warning just given_

 _So be ready_

 _Do not go there_

 _If you do not want to flee fright_

 _The only important thing to know is that_

 _DO NOT COME THERE!_

His last line sang it really hard

(End of song)

Sunset Shimmer: Ok, ok, we get it

Discord: Well, then, I will show you the cabin 105. Follow me please.

The girls followed him.

Rainbow Dash: Is the Discord of your world so annoying like him?

P Twilight: Mostly, yes.

D Spike: Don't forget that in Equestria, he is the Lord of Chaos.

Sunset Shimmer: Wasn't he turned to stone with the Elements of Harmony by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna?

P Twilight: Yes, but as their connection with them was destroyed, he was released. After some unpleasant events with him, my friends and I defeated him. Then, Princess Celestia thought it would be useful if he is reformed. Thanks to Fluttershy...

Fluttershy looked at her in a strange way.

P Twilight: Well, thanks to my world's Fluttershy could be achieved. In a way, he is our friend. Although, he still does strange things, but less than before.

Discord took the girls to the cabin 105 and saw that it was big, for 7 people and had 3 bathrooms and a mirror.

Rarity: Not so bad.

Discord: I'm glad to hear that. I have to talk to Zecora; but my 3 interns will attend you. Recently, they took the job.

Sunset Shimmer: Okay.

Discord left and the girls waited for these interns.

Applejack: Well, I cannot believe that Discord have interns.

Suddenly they heard a voice that spoke, it sounded bored or tired.

Voice: Welcome to Camp Everfree. This is the cabin 105 and...

The girls and D Spike, except H Twilight and P Spike, remained frost. They knew that voice better than anyone. They turned around and saw her, rather, they saw them. A girl with yellow skin, yellow orange hair, dressed with dark and light purple clothes, icing eyes; the second had pink skin, blue purple hair, watery green cut jacket and purple eyes. The last girl had sky blue skin, light purple eyes, fuchsia blouse and sky and dark blue hair. These also were stunned.

Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and P Twilight: THE DAZZLINGS?!

Adagio, Aria and Sonata: THE RAINBOOMS?!

Indeed, the girls met again with the Dazzlings, the 3 evil sirens who tried to use their magic to control the students through their singing, but thanks to the Rainbooms's magic of friendship, they were stopped and their singing pendants were destroyed. Both groups were amazed to see each other again after the Battle of the Bands.


	7. Chapter 6: First Day

Chapter 6: First day

Neither group could believe it: Dazzlings and Rainbooms meeting again.

Rainbow Dash: What are you doing here?

Sonata: What are we doing here, rather what are you doing here?

Aria: Aaah, it is obvious Sonata, they will stay in the cabin 105.

Applejack: Answer the question. What do you want? Revenge? Do you followed up us here?

Adagio: Believe it, we would like revenge, but we cannot. You want to know how we ended up here, I'll tell you: After you destroyed our pendants, we lost our musical powers. In other words, we are detuned thanks to you.

Rarity: Ha, you deserve it for trying to destroy our friendship and control everyone (looked Sunset) Only they, not you.

Sunset Shimmer (Sarcastic): Thank you, Rarity.

Adagio: Anyway, after that, as we no longer could feed with negative energy, we had to do it by normal means like everyone else. To do this, we needed... a job.

The 3 sirens didn't like that word.

Aria: And to find one was very difficult, because someone (looking at Sonata) kept it mess.

Sonata: How was I going to know that when the pizza order was ready, it wasn't for us or distributing posters in hand instead of throwing them in the box?

Adagio: And we were wandering around the city to look for a job until I saw an ad that needed interns at Camp Everfree, so we went there.

Aria: Although the cabin that gave us the Forester Zecora is useful, we don't support our boss Discord.

Sonata: Really? It makes me laugh all he does.

Aria (hitting slightly Sonata's head): It's because you have nothing inside, Sonata.

Sonata: Oh yeah? Well, I think you either have nothing.

Adagio: And as you see, I'm here with these silly.

Rainbow Dash: Do you expect us to believe that?

Adagio: Whatever, ask, if you want, Discord or Zecora, they will tell you normally, without spells or anything. However, as interns, we are also in charge of the cabin 105.

Then, Adagio noticed both Twilights and both Spikes.

Adagio: Well, I guess two of you four are from Equestria, especially the one who is not wearing glasses.

P Twilight looked serious and D Spike just barked.

Adagio: Well, the meeting is over. Enjoy your stay at Camp Everfree... (Whispering)...I hope not.

The 3 sirens left, but first Adagio and Aria, Sonata gave a smile until Aria pulled her out. When they were gone, the girls began to talk about this new situation.

Rarity: Oh, the evil magic was enough, now we see them again.

Applejack: Do you think they know about the magic?

P Twilight: No, it doesn't appear. The good thing is that they don't have their pendants, they are powerless.

Sunset Shimmer: Still, we should not lower our guard. Maybe they are normal teenagers now; but they can find other ways to get revenge.

Fluttershy: Aww, I hope not.

H Twilight: Who are these Dazzlings?

Pinkie Pie: 3 sirens that used pendants to sing and feed on negative emotions of those who heard them. It seems they cannot do a good party with no mind control music.

H Twilight: So, they caused the strange fluctuation that I detected in the city stadium.

Rainbow Dash: Well, we also were there and beat them with our music, it was 20% cooler than theirs.

Rarity: With elegant dresses, if I may say so.

Sunset Shimmer: While it would be great to continue boasting of our victory against them, we'd better unpack and plan what we are going to do to stop that magic.

P Twilight: You're right, Sunset. Girls, I'll go to the Forester's Zecora cabin to unpack, I'll see you later.

Sunset Shimmer: Okay.

P Twilight: Come on, Spike.

D Spike followed P Twilight while the girls were unpacking. They walked and saw that the other students were entering their cabins and unpacked. Finally, they reached Forester Zecora's cabin and knocked on the door. The forester opened it received them.

Forester Zecora: Welcome Miss Twilight, I hope you like the room.

P Twilight: Thanks, forester.

P Twilight saw the room and had a bed with a bathroom, put her things and D Spike lay on the bed. P Twilight saw that the forester was leaving.

Excuse me, Forester Zecora, what's in the forbidden forest exactly?

The forester looked at her, she realized that Discord told her about the events on that area of Camp Everfree's forest.

Forester Zecora: The urban legend did not bother me until something there scared my campers. I have heard many rumors, about a strange animal, hidden in the shadows not even see the flames. I telling you, princess, obey my rules, carefully, do not enter there.

P Twilight: Okay.

It was then, P Twilight realized she called her princess.

P Twilight: Wait, Did you just call me "princess"?

Forester Zecora just smiled.

Forester Zecora: I know from this world you are not. Duties you have where you come from. I learned in my land to feel auras and yours is not like the others. As your dog, which is not, I hope. So, I'm not nuts.

P Twilight and D Spike looked and then Zecora.

P Twilight: Okay.

Forester Zecora left, leaving them confused.

D Spike: Just like our world's Zecora.

P Twilight: Indeed. Well, we know now what's in that forest. We have to tell the others that we have to go tonight.

D Spike: But Twilight, Forester Zecora said we don't.

P Twilight: Spike, that strange animal living there, must be a Timberwolve, although they are evil creatures, they don't have dark magic.

D Spike: Tssss, please, don't remind me the Timberwolves.

P Twilight: Do not worry, Spike. You'll see that we'll resolve this together. Nothing is stronger than the magic of friendship.

Meanwhile, in the cabin 105, the other girls had already ended up unpacking. Rainbow Dash took her soccer ball.

Rainbow Dash: You know, girls, I think this place is going to be amazing now that I'm here.

Applejack: Why this attitude of yours is not surprised?

Rarity put on his glasses and pulled out their measuring tapes and cloths

Rarity: Although Rainbow Dash's attitude is already well known, I think the camp would improve with new and good-looking clothes for all the campers. Oh, I just have a new idea now.

Fluttershy sat on her bed stroking Angel.

Fluttershy: I hope the space will be good for Angel. I would not want something bad would happen.

Pinkie Pie: If we are under the wood fire, I can give everyone cakes, pies, rolls, mantled for a camp party in a campfire.

Sunset Shimmer: Who knows what places are we going to explore? Emotions and adventures.

H Twilight: The permitted areas of Camp Everfree's forest can help me do my essay about environment. Study advanced functions of the plants and positive effects of them.

P Spike: Twilight, you have to find that magic.

H Twilight: It's true, Spike. I do not want to confuse activities.

Rarity: Speaking of confusion, Twi, how Flash took when he saw you and Princess Twilight?

H Twilight: Well, at first he was surprised. In fact, I thought he would not understand. At the end, Twilight managed to calm him down and let him know who was who.

Rainbow Dash: That's good. I remember when he spoke to you thinking you were her at the Academic Decathlon.

H Twilight: he, he, he, yeah.

The other girls continued talking, but nobody noticed that H Twilight blushed and smiled as she played with her hair. Only P Spike noted that, he just smiled. However, H Twilight came to her senses and shook her head. She had never felt that feeling before.

It was when they heard Principal Celestia's voice through the camp bullhorn camp.

Principal Celestia: Attention, students, please report to the cafeteria, we will give the announcement about the activities that we are going to do this days.

Applejack: I asked what activities will be.

So the girls went to the cafeteria where they met with P Twilight and D Spike.

Sunset Shimmer: How is your room?

P Twilight: It's okay. I talked to the Forester Zecora about what's in the forbidden part of Camp Everfree. I think it may be a Timberwolve.

Sunset Shimmer: But Timberwolves don't emanate dark magic.

H Twilight: What's a Timberwolve?

P Twilight: A wolf from the Everfree Forest, only made of woods.

Then, Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna appeared along with the Forester Zecora, the cabin chiefs (including Discord who did not pay attention, only used his phone to put his latest jokes on his website) and the Dazzlings, next to their chief. Most students were surprised to see them, but also angry because they knew and remembered what they did when they were in Canterlot High. Although Adagio and Aria put a gaze of "I don't care what you think". Only Sonata greeted happily and innocently with her hand. That alienated her 2 sirens "friends".

Principal Celestia: Well, students, today begins the first day in the camp: a visit to the ruins of the house of the two sisters, followed by a canoe ride and then a campfire night you're your respective groups and cabin chiefs.

Vice-Principal Luna: But first, we would like to say that the inscriptions to the different extra activities of the camp are open: We have arts, films, yoga, sciences and music. Those who wish to register can go with the activities teachers who are in each camp stay.

Rainbow Dash: Did you hear that? She said music, means that the Rainbooms return to play.

Pinkie Pie: Wooo-hooo.

Applejack: Yes!

Fluttershy: Oh, good.

Rarity: New outfits to use, yes!

The 5 girls celebrated it, while Sunset Shimmer just laughed. She focused on the 2 Twilights.

Sunset Shimmer: You can join. After all, we're friends.

P Twilgiht: It would be nice, I would love to be part of the Rainbooms again.

H Twilight: Actually, I think I'll pass. I will join the sciences activities.

Sunset Shimmer: C'mon Twi, it will be fun.

H Twilght: It's just ... I don't sing.

P Spike: Of course you sing, she sings when we are alone, when she puts me on my bed to sleep, even in the bathroom at home.

H Twilight (blushing): SPIKE!

Sunset and P Twilight giggled.

D Spike: You also sing when you're alone, Twilight, especially in the castle.

P Twilight (blushing) SPIKE! Of course I not sing alone!

D Spike: I can hear you when I go to the kitchen. Once, you sang an opera song in the map room.

Now, Sunset and H Twilight laughed. P Twilight blushed more.

P Twilight: What I'm trying to say, Twi, is that if you enjoy doing something, don't hide it, you can cheer up others.

H Twilight hesitated, then smiled.

H Twilight: Okay, I think been part of the band of your friends would be something that will help me learn more than friendship.

Sunset Shimmer: That's no doubt.

The 3 approached their 5 friends.

Sunset Shimmer: Girls, guess who returns to the Rainbooms and who joins them?

The girls said "yes" of emotion.

Applejack: Welcome back, Twilight. We are also pleased to have you in the Rainbooms, Twi.

H Twilight: Thank you, girls. I will give my best.

Rarity: we could not expect less than that, dear.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you'll do fine, after all, my ban ... I mean our band itself is already amazing.

H Twilight smiled

Applejack: Let's check the musical activity's list.

The girls asked the vice-principal where the coordinator of the musical activity was and she told them that the coordinator was on stage. They went there and found her: It was a young woman with dark red hair, green eyes, pink skin, wearing blue-green shorts, a yellow T-shirt and a scarf. She saw the girls and smiled.

Girl: Welcome to Camp Everfree, I'm Gloriosa Daisy, the musical activity's coordinator of the camp. Are you going to join?

Rainbow Dash: Of course, we are the Rainbooms and we are going to raze the place.

Gloriosa Daisy: He, he, he, okay, please put your names of the band's members on this list.

Rainbow Dash took the list and put the names as she asked them. She handed it and was surprised.

Gloriosa Daisy: Twilight Sparkle and Twilight Sparkle?

Both Twilight made an uncomfortable laugh because they knew that, although shorten the name of one, it would be strange to see both full names.

H Twilight: You see, we are sisters. The trouble is that our names are the same for... confusion.

P Twilight: Yes, mom and dad were wrong… the excitement of having twins.

H Twilight: Yes, I prefer Twi, you can called her Twilight.

Gloriosa Daisy looked at them strangely, but agreed.

Gloriosa Daisy: Okay. Well, Rainbooms, you are already part of the Camp Everfree's musical activity

The girls screamed with excitement until another student made her appearance.

Trixie: Do not celebrate yet victory, the Great and Powerful Trixie with his band "Trixie and Illusions" will the ones who raze this camp.

The girls (Sunset, P Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow Dash) looked at her with serious look: "Whatever you say." Trixie took the list and wrote the name of her band and its members. They also appeared other bands, Flash's, Lyra and Bon Bon, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, even Snips and Snails (which as we know, they are bad rapping)

Pinkie Pie: Oh, I bet this day will be full of surprise.

(Music)

 _Students: Today started_

 _Unparalleled Fun_

 _What are we going to do?_

 _Many options are_

 _Chorus: There, there_

Groups were formed to visit the house of the two sisters

 _Students: We're going to enjoy_

 _As the day progresses_

 _We know more and show our interest_

 _Stress free at last_

 _What better place than Everfree?_

 _Even with a ban_

While, the girls as they walked through the ruins, H Twilight and P Twilight kept looking the restricted area of the forest.

 _Have fun is our mission_

Students saw the ruins, Derpy accidentally touched a piece and, for the other side, a big piece fell. All looked at her and she gave a sheepish smile.

 _At Camp Everfree_

 _All will be unforgettable_

 _Chorus: will be will be,_

 _Students: the air's breezes_

 _You feel on our skin_

 _In the cafeteria, Pinkie Pie preparing a cake next to the cook._

 _Pinkie Pie: And with rich cakes with honey._

 _Students: Oh yeah, oh yeah,_

 _This adventure is so cool_

 _Chorus: Great, Great_

 _Sunset Shimmer: More with our magic will_

 _Chorus: will be will be_

 _Students: Cannot stop it._

The students were in the canoe ride, the same groups of cabins were formed, in other words, the 8 girls were in the canoe with Discord and 3 interns, the sirens. The girls paddled along with Dazzlings. Sonata, suddenly, distracted playing with his life jacket and, accidentally, triggered the button to inflate it, made her lose her balance and fell into the lake dragging Aria because she tried to grab her, she grabbed Adagio as well and she fell . The 3 sirens ended up in the water. The girls just released a small laugh, while Discord used his camera to film what happened. Aria and Adagio put face **-_-** and then looked at Sonata, she smiled in embarrassment.

 _Students: Camping Everfree_

 _No comparison_

 _Chorus: No, no_

 _Students: Our spirits rise_

 _That cannot be discussed_

 _Welcome…._

 _Welcome…_

 _Welcome to Camp Everfree_

(End of music)


	8. Chapter 7: The perfect host

Chapter 7: The perfect host

At night, after the two activities were completed, each student met with their respective cabin chief and formed their groups to make campfire. In the girls's group there were P Twilight, D Spike, the cabin chief Discord and his 3 interns: the sirens Adagio, Aria and Sonata. There was some tension in both groups. The girls (except H Twilight, Pinkie Pie and P Spike) and D Spike looked serious at Dazzlings, like them (except Sonata). Pinkie Pie and Sonata were the only ones who have a looked either happy or lost. (The girls wore the outfits that Rarity made for them-the ones that appear in the original movie).

Discord: Well, there seems to be some tension between my interns and my campers. I wonder why.

Adagio: It's a long story.

Pinkie Pie: That includes mental control, music and transformations.

Sonata: Don't forget the Taco's Tuesday and the fruit punch.

Pinkie Pie: That too.

Aria: It was enough when only one said what she thought

Rainbow Dash: For the first time, I agree with you.

Discord: My interns singing? Ha, ha. The last time they sang, I thought an animal was suffering.

The 3 sirens watched him badly.

Discord: What? Look at the bright side: The video that I recorded of you for my jokes's page is one of 50 most viewed.

Adagio: Yes, but all the comments make fun of us.

Discord: Aww, not all. Let's see.

Discord took out his cell and saw his page.

Discord: "Worse than my sister", "shut the poor animal," "that is destroying my eardrums"...

The 3 sirens were upset while Rainbow Dash let out a little laugh.

Discord: Okay, okay. I admit that the comments are horrible, but at least is a much viewed video. Not to mention that one when you three fell into the lake is receiving more visits, which it is enough for me.

Suddenly, the Forester Zecora appeared.

Forester Zecora: Are you enjoying your stay with your chief, my campers?

Fluttershy: Mmmhh

Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, P Twilight: Yes

The Spikes barked.

H Twilight and Pinkie Pie: Of course

Rainbow Dash: More or less. (Whispering) Although it would be better if he didn't do so many jokes and the 3 weren't here.

Forester Zecora: Discord, I hope you control your joking way, so for these girls and your interns don't be discomfort.

Discord: Oh do not worry, boss. You will see that I can handle the responsibility of a cabin (whispering) but running a cabin with my jokes is much more fun. You know forester, my campers are very intrigued about the events in that area of forest of Camp Everfree you forbade. You would talk them with more details.

The Forester Zecora hesitated, but decided to do it. The girls were not sure, not because they were afraid of the story but because the forester was going to tell them in front of the sirens, if the 3 suspected that it could be magic, it would be more difficult to locate it. The forester approached to the campfire

Forester Zecora: Attention, campers, rumors speak, hear what frightens. The legend of Everfree will you know.

The girls and the Spikes payed attention to what Zecora spoke, Discord was filming, while Aria Adagio just got bored. Sonata was the only one paying attention.

Zecora: Something is living there, for a long time, an animal that even with the light can't be seen. That for many is feared. It never leaves that area, so I built the wooden wall.

Sunset Shimmer: Do you know its appearance or something specific about it?

Zecora: The last camper went in and out, speak of blue and black colors. I warn you, do not cross, because you will face what you fear most.

The girls, including Rainbow Dash, were somewhat frightened by the way Zecora spoke. She left to see the other campers. Adagio and Aria just yawned.

Adagio: A story just to attract people, we have heard of urban legends since we arrived.

Aria: And really, this was the most boring of all.

Sonata: Are you kidding? It scared me.

Aria: You are scared of a sandwich that you think it doesn't have ham when it really has.

Sonata: Seeing the ham it's better than not seeing it.

Adagio: Ajj, this cannot be.

The girls and the Spike saw the sirens. Despite being evil, it seemed that the way of the sirens to bump each other was sign of affection to each other. At that, H Twilight's spectrometer started to shine and pointed to the Camp Everfree's forbidden area. She warned P Twilight. The princess did the same to the others and they caught the message.

Discord: Well, girls, it's time to sleep. Tomorrow, there will be more activities to do.

All stood while Discord put out the fire. Similarly, the other students went to their cabins on the orders of their cabin chiefs.

The girls walked to their cabin when, accidentally, P Twilight bumped the same person who she always bump

Flash Sentry: Hi, Twilight.

P Twilight: Heh, heh, heh, hi, Flash.

Flash Sentry: Did you like the first day at camp?

P Twilight: Yes, it is not something that hasn't happened in Equestria.

Flash Sentry: You know, I could not help overhearing the fascination that you had about the legend of Camp Everfree. Do it have something to do with magic or the return of those problematic sirens?

P Twilight: Well, they do not wreak havoc as before, while the other, yes, it is magic.

Flash Sentry: You know, if you do not mind ... I could help you. I know I do not have magic, but after what happened in the battle of the bands, I feel that I owe you.

P Twilight: Flash, it was not your fault. They put a spell on everyone at the school.

Flash Sentry: I know, but I would like to help.

P Twilight could not help blushing by Flash, he always trying to help her, even if he do not possess magic.

P Twilight: Okay. My friends and I will meet near the wooden fence within 2 hours. We wait you there.

Flash Sentry: Okay.

Both go and she reached her friends and the Spikes.

Applejack: Twilight, why it take you so long?

P Twilight: Oh nothing. Flash wants to help us to locate the magic creature so I said he could meet us within 2 hours on the fence.

Her friends let out a giggle that made P Twilight blush. H Twilight laughed like the others, but that smile went off seconds later. She did not understand but seeing as Flash and her pony counterpart were together, made her feeling sad.

Sunset Shimmer: Are you right, Twi?

H Twilight: Oh, yeah, Sunset. Only I was thinking about what we are going to do.

Rainbow Dash: That's easy, we will enter the forbidden zone and stop that thing that lives with our cool magic.

Fluttershy: Aww, I hope it's not dangerous.

Rarity: Oh, I don't think I have the dresses for our adventure.

Applejack: Rarity No offense, but it will not be necessary.

Pinkie Pie: Yes, because we can leave that for our party of freeing the camp from evil magical creatures.

P Twilight: Well, see you in two hours, girls. Let's go, Spike.

D Spike: All right, Twilight. See you in 2 hours, dog Spike.

P Spike: So within 2 hours, dragon Spike.

P Twilight and D Spike went to Zecora's cabin and the girls went to their. Discord made sure all were there. He saw everyone and closed the door. Discord also ordered the 3 sirens to go to their cabin, so they could start early in the morning.

 **2 hours later…**

All students, teachers, cabins's chiefs and coordinators were asleep and the camp was totally silent. H Twilight was the first to wake, along with P Spike.

H Twilight: Pss, girls, it's time.

The 6 left their beds and dressed (which the clothes they always used) and took lanterns. They and P Spike tiptoed out and later met P Twilight and D Spike.

P Twilight: It was hard not to make noise without Zecora moved from her bed all the time.

Applejack: Well, let's meet with Flash on the fence.

The 8 girls and Spike arrived and saw that Flash was expecting them.

P Twilight: Well, we're all here. Now everything depends on you, Twi.

H Twilight activated her spectrometer and saw that the signal was the same and pointed into the forbidden area.

H Twilight: It's here, follow me.

The girls, the Spikes and Flash pass the wooden fence and entered the forest. Although there were sign of fear in Fluttershy and even in Rainbow Dash, they didn't stop. After all, that area of the forest itself was tenebrous. H Twilight was the one in front of everyone while her spectrometer pointed front, then to the right and then left.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, do not take offense Twi but you know where are we going?

H Twilight: My spectrometer tracks the frequency of that magic and what we have heard of Discord and Zecora, it has been here too long.

P Twilight: For that reason, it's hard to track it.

H Twilight: Exactly.

Fluttershy: Ahh, I do not like being here. I do not think Angel should be alone in the cabin.

Rarity: You're not the only one, dear. Have to tread much land is not good for my shoes.

Applejack: I think there is a bigger than that, Rarity problem.

Pinkie Pie: Like there is no moonlight? That we are in a forest with a dark legend? That we seek can be a Timebrwolve?

Applejack: Ok, maybe there's more trouble than one.

P Spike: You know, dragon Spike, I think we should stay in our cabin.

D Spike: Ok, yes I agree with you dog Spike, this place is really frightened at night.

Without anyone noticing. Behind them there was a completely black tree, suddenly a kind of liquid down the tree and it returned to its original color, but its leaves were wilted. The liquid was dark blue and moved like a snake. The liquid saw a deer near him. He approached the deer and grabbed him...

While everyone was following H Twilight, she noticed that the light of her spectrometer started flashing.

H Twilight: We are close, my spectrometer detects the magical energy.

The girls got a little nervous, even Sunset Shimmer, the Spikes went with their respective Twilights and Flash looked around to see if there was something. The light of her spectrometer continued flashing until stopped only showed the opposite direction of the path they took.

H Twilight: According to the trail, this ... evil magic behind us.

Flash turned and saw a creature leaped toward them.

Flash Sentry: Get down!

The girls did what Flash said and saw that the creature had jumped over them. They saw and had a strange appearance. It looked like a four-legged animal with hooves, a long tail and horns, but they were strangers, also was big and his eyes were deep red. The color of his skin was black-blue. The creature let out grunts that frightened them.

Rarity: BUT WHAT IS THAT THING?!

P Spike: IS IT NOT A TIMBERWOLVE?

D Spike: No, definitely not!

The creature was toward them, dodged and divided into two groups. To the right were Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, P Twilight, D Spike, and Fluttershy; left, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, H Twilight, P Spike and Flash. The beast loose a roar again, H Twilight looked at her spectrometer, it pointed at the beast.

H Twilight: The magic comes from him.

Applejack: What kind of creature is this in Equestria?

P Twilight: Never saw it.

Sunset Shimmer Neither I nor in the books I had, show something like that.

The creature looked at the groups seemed to smell them.

Rarity: It would be a good time to pony-up.

The girls tried to pull the ears and tails as the other times, but it was hard to concentrate.

Rainbow Dash: I would like to have my wings to face that thing.

The girls could not turn and they were a little scared. The creature watched. It was like he wanted to choose a dam. It was when someone threw small stones.

Flash Sentry: Hey beast, face with someone of your own size or even someone bigger.

The creature growled and went after him.

P Twilight: Flash!

Flash once again reached down and grabbed a piece of log. The creature just looked at him. It seemed evaluate it. Flash took the log to defend himself and the creature went to him. They fell into a corner. The girls and the Spikes ran quickly to the place where they fell.

P Twilight: Flash!

They saw Flash was getting up and rubbing his head.

Flash Sentry: Auch that hurt.

P Twilight: Flash, are you okay?

Flash Sentry: Yes, I think it was a mild stroke.

P Twilight: What were you thinking?

Flash Sentry: That thing was going to hurt you, I didn't want anything bad happens.

Sunset Shimmer: Calm down, Twilight. The important thing is that we are all fine.

Applejack: Hey, what about the creature?

Suddenly, out of the bushes a noise was heard. They were terrified thinking it was the creature, but instead, came a deer that just seemed frightened and ran away from them.

Fluttershy: It was a deer, poor thing. That horrible monster must have scared him.

H Twilight looked back her spectrometer and noticed that the light had gone out.

H Twilight: It seems he left, my spectrometer does not capture the magic.

P Twilight: I guess we will have to continue tomorrow.

D Spike: Yes, please, this forest is very scary.

Flash rose and all decided to go back to Camp Everfree to avoid getting into trouble if they knew they were not in their cabins. Nobody noticed, but there was a kind of dark liquid behind Flash's jacket, the same color of the creature and the same who had left the tree.

Passing again wooden fence, Flash said goodbye to the girls and went slowly to prevent teachers or cabin chiefs to hear him. The girls and the Spikes went to the cabin 105.

P Twilight: We will continue tomorrow. Twi, let us know immediately when your spectrometer captures again the dark magic or the creature.

H Twilight: Okay. Good night, Twilight.

P Twilight: Good night, Twi. Good night, girls.

Girls: Good night.

P Twilight: Come on, Spike.

D Spike followed P Twilight while the other girls and P Spike entered the cabin 105. They put their pajamas and lay each in their beds. They were 6 cabins and a single bed. It was down Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash above, the same was Applejack and Pinkie Pie in the same order, H Twilight with P Spike and Sunset Shimmer in the same order. Rarity was sleeping in the single bed.

Fluttershy (petting Angel): Definitely not going back to that dark place.

Rainbow Dash: But we have to go, we have faced worse.

Applejack: I know, but even I have to admit that creature gave a quite scared.

Rarity: Yes, I thought the fear I had was going to ruin my skin. Sunset, dear, are you sure that there is no a similar creature in Equestria?

Sunset Shimmer: No, never saw anything like that. Moreover, I do not think it is from Equestria.

Pinkie Pie: Wait ... This bed is very soft ... .If it is not from Equestria How can emanated dark magic?

Sunset Shimmer: I do not know.

H Twilight: The oddest thing is that when it disappeared, my spectrometer stopped shining as if he had vanished.

P Spike: But according Zecora, that thing never leaves that area of the forest. Sure it have stayed there (yawning): Well, whatever it is, I know you will discover it tomorrow. The best would be... go to sleep.

Just like that, P Spike fell asleep in the arms of H Twilight, the girls let out a giggle.

H Twilight: You're right, Spike, It'd be better go to sleep. Goodnight.

Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity: Good night.

Those in the bottom bed turned off the lights and went to sleep. Meanwhile, P Twilight and D Spike came to Zecora's cabin tiptoed entered and went to the room of P Twilight. She put one of H Twilight's pajamas that her counterpart lent her and went to bed. D Spike climbed too.

D Spike: Wow, Twilight. That creature itself was more frightening than a Timberwolve.

P Twilight: I know, Spike. I had never seen something similar. I didn't know even there was that kind of creature. Better I ask Sunset in the morning that she sends a message to Princess Celestia, if she know what kind of magical creature we are facing.

D Spike: It seems a good idea. (Yawned): I want to sleep and forget that awful forest of my mind.

P Twilight: Ha, ha, ha, okay. Rest well. Goodnight.

D Spike: Good night.

P Twilight turned out the light and D Spike slept. P Twilight was going to sleep, but she could not stop thinking about the creature or its mysterious disappearance. Finally, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Back in the cabin 105, H Twilight keeps rolling in her bed, she seemed to have a nightmare.

In the nightmare, she was running in the halls of Canterlot High, while listening to a sinister laugh. She ran and ran, but the hallways seemed endless until she reached an impasse. The sinister laughter was heard louder and turned to see who it was. She was a girl of light and dark purples, blue crystal shoes, had dark purple wings, celestial fire eyebrows like her horn and eyes and her hair looked like a flame. She was H Twilight's dark magic form.

Midnight Sparkle: Are you glad to see me?

H Twilight: No, you're not here anymore. The magic of my friends was able to destroy and make me come to sense.

Midnight Sparkle: You cannot get rid of me, I'm your hunger for knowledge, your thirst for magic. While you're with them, I will always exist, HAHAHAHA.

H Twilight covered her ears until finally woke up. All her friends were asleep and she just sighed, but her nightmare was waking her dog.

P Spike: Twilight, are you okay?

H Twilight: Yes, Spike. It was just a nightmare. Let's go back to sleep.

P Spike lay back down on the bed of H Twilight and she, frightened by her dark side but calmed down, she went back to sleep.

After the conversation of the girls, the intrigues of P Twilight and H Twilight's nightmare, something happened in another cabin. In it were Sandalwood, Micro Chips, Brawly Beats, Captain Planet, Norman and Flash Sentry. The 6 boys were asleep and without noticing, from Flash's jacket came out a dark blue liquid. The liquid watched the boys, seemed looking for something or rather, someone. He focused on Flash, who slept in the down bed while Sandalwood on top. The liquid came crawling until he reached the top of Flash's bed. Then, the liquid first adhered to the right hand of Flash, followed by the entire right arm, then his chest, legs, when he came to his head, began to cover it all. Flash was when suddenly awoke, tried to speak but could not, was already over his mouth and then the rest of his face covering everything, even the eyes...

Everything was black for Flash, was when he felt he was waking up from a dream.

Flash Sentry: What happened?

Upon awakening he realized he was not in his cabin, but in the Forbidden Zone of Camp Everfree in the top of an old and withered tree, where he and his friends encountered the creature. He felt strange and looked at his hands. He could not believe it, his whole body was covered with a kind of blackish blue suit and it looked like an armor. The robust parts were in his thighs, his chest has the symbol of his shirt: the shield with lightning. His shoulders and arms, plus the color of them were dark blue, the rest (hands, forearms, legs and feet that seemed boots) were dark purple. He left the tree and headed for the lake that was near him. He saw his reflection and noticed that his head was a kind of organic helmet (which is part of his head) in black color with some blackish blue, his face was completely dark purple, seemed to have no mouth and saw his nose, yet he could breathe and speak. His eyes were red. He didn't understand what happened, so he flicker to see if he was dreaming. It was not a dream, but on the contrary, real at all.

Flash Sentry: What's this?

He felt his voice was more serious than usual. He started moving his hands, his arms. He felt something, something I had never felt before, it was kind of…power.

Flash Sentry: Wow, I feel different. This...feels...good.

Flash could feel the power that gave him this form. He simply put in position "on your marks" and pushed so he jumped high. It was amazing, then he ended up in a tree in which he was held, and then grabbed a piece of thick branch and tore the tree, he became stronger than before. He jumped again and came to a small mountain where his hands out claws used to keep sticking to it. Then, he return to the forest taking a big leap and felt he was faster than before. He ran at a speed that every athlete would dream of doing. After these tests, he was amazed. Without him did it, the thing that covered his face started to disappear until he could see his face again. Flash's eyes reflected amazement, admiration and happiness.

Flash Sentry: I like this.


	9. Chapter 8: The power corrupts

Chapter 8: The power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely

The next morning, H Twilight woke up first to her friends. At his side, P Spike was still asleep curled up near his mistress. He caressed it and then pulled the spectrometer out of the drawer.

H Twilight: Let's see if I can re-trace that energy.

She turned on her device, but there was no luck. The spectrometer did not shine like the one again, as if its presence had vanished along with the creature they saw in the Forbidden Zone Everfree Camp.

H Twilight: No activity.

Suddenly, she heard the voice of his companion from above.

Sunset Shimme: Twi, you woke up. Did you go over your spectrometer?

H Twilight: Yes, but nothing. It is not a malfunction but the evil magic has disappeared.

Sunset Shimmer: There are no portals here, just in the school statue. The evil magic was obviously coming from the creature. Surely on leaving, the trail also left.

H Twilight: It's possible.

At that, P Spike woke up.

P Spike: (yawning) why are you making so much noise?

Then they were waking their friends one by one.

Rarity: I agree with Spike (he removed the mask) There are certain people who need a restful sleep, especially after what happened last night.

Applejack: Rarity, I think the beauty break was enough.

Rainbow Dash: I think the same, it's our second day of camping, there will be new activities to do and I do not want to miss them.

Fluttershy: As long as they're inside the camp, I would not bother.

Pinkie Pie: Oh I wonder what activities do not wait. I hope it's a competition to make cakes, cupcakes, muffins ... ohhh that would be great.

The chat was interrupted when the door was opened by the interns of their cabin chief, that is, sirens or Dazzlings.

Rarity: Gee, you guys do not know how to knock.

Adagio: Anyway, dress up because breakfast will be served in the dining room within 10 minutes.

Sonata: There will be waffles with honey ... Mmmm ... waffles with honey.

She looked lost as she imagined them.

Aria: Yes, then you end up with sticky hands in either your wardrobe or hair.

Sonata: Oh yeah? Well, I think this time it will be you that ends with sticky hands.

Adagio: Ahh, just go (referring to the girls) in 10 minutes to the dining room.

Adagio and his companions withdrew by closing the door.

Rainbow Dash (sarcastic): We had to see them again.

Applejack: I do not know, I'm already feeling sorry for them.

Sunset Shimmer: With the destruction of their charms, they do not longer have their powers, I think that having them so long and losing them in seconds was a hard blow for them.

Rainbow Dash: Are you serious? Those 3 almost take the whole school and destroy our friendship.

Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow Dash, you remember that I also did that, right?

Rainbow Dash: Yes, but... but...

H Twilight: Feeling sorry for someone going through difficult times is not bad. The only thing we can expect is that they get used to it and overcome it.

Fluttershy: I agree with you, Twi.

Rarity: Oh, my dear, you spoke like an expert on friendship.

H Twilight: Me? Heh, heh, heh, but I'm just applying it.

Pinkie Pie: Yes, but it was good advice.

Sunset Shimmer: Twi, you and Princess Twilight know about friendship even if you do not think so. It is something that is seen in both worlds. Different mirrors, different forms, same personality.

H Twilight smiled at Sunset's comment. However, she was still a little nervous about the friendship lessons she was receiving and also frightened by the nightmare she had last night about her dark side telling her that the further she passed, Midnight Sparkle would still exist.

At the ranger cabin, P Twilgiht began to open his eyes and stretched out his hands. D Spike was still sleeping on her side.

P Twilight: Wow, what a night. Hopefully that creature did not wreak havoc.

D Spike: No, but you're interrupting my sleep, Twilight.

P Twilight: Ha ha ha. I'm sorry, Spike.

At that, they knocked on the door. P Twilight got up and opened it: It was Zecora.

Q Twilight: Good morning, Zecora Ranger.

Zecora: Good morning, young Twilight. All will meet in the dining room 10 minutes for breakfast.

P Twilight: Thank you. I'll be right there.

The ranger withdrew from the room and P Twilight sat on his bed. D Spike approached her.

D Spike: Did you suspect anything about our departure last night?

P Twilight: No. I just hope we do not cause problems to come out like that.

D Spike: There is a creature that lives in that part of the forest. Besides, she knows that you and I are not from here. Surely you will understand.

P Twilight: I hope so, Spike.

In another cabin, there were the guys Micro Chips, Norman, Sandalwood, Planet Captain, Brawly Beats and Flash Sentry. The first 5 had already risen, were about to leave when Brawly Beats noticed that Flash was still asleep.

Brawly Beats: Flash, wake up. We have to go to the dining room.

Flash was moving until he finally opened his eyes.

Brawly Beats: Hard Night?

Flash Sentry: Honestly, just a strange dream.

Brawly Beats: Well, hurry up.

Flash Sentry: Yes, I'm coming.

Flash dressed and before putting on his jacket, he remembered.

Flash Sentry: Wow, what a strange dream. To end up in the forest with a kind of ... dark blue and purple costume? My improved reflexes? These matters of magic in school are affecting my head.

Flash grabbed his jacket and noticed something unfamiliar.

Flash: My jacket is not blue-black.

In fact, it did not have the white and red stripes. It was completely blackish blue. Suddenly, he noticed that a kind of liquid of that color fell off his jacket leaving it as before. The liquid moved. This surprised him.

Flash: But what...? Then everything was real.

The liquid moved like a worm, but it did not look like it was going to hurt Flash.

Flash: You were the one who gave me those powers?

The liquid was again glued to Flash's jacket by turning it once again in total blue-black color. Flash did not know why, but he grabbed it and put it on as usual. Suddenly, the liquid spread throughout his body and reshaped him with the form he had the night before.

Flash Sentry: Wow, this is weird, but awesome.

He could feel the change of voice like the other time.

Flash Sentry: Well, you know, I would like to return to my former appearance.

The liquid simply obeyed what he said and turned into his new black jacket again. Flash examined himself and saw that everything was normal.

Flash Sentry: Not bad. I think you can come with me this time. But, I'll ask Twilight if she knows what you are.

Flash went out from his room to the dining room where the students were. The same with P Twilight, who already met with her friends. She sat down with them and began to eat waffles with honey with their glasses filled with yogurt. On the left side of the table were Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie; on the right, P Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity and H Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer: Was there a problem with Zecora?

P Twilight: No, she did not suspect anything. I think we have to go out again tonight.

Fluttershy: Again? But, yesterday was scary, today will be scarier.

Sunset Shimmer: Fluttershy, we're all afraid; but it cannot stop us if we want to save the camp from that evil creature.

Rainbow Dash: Afraid? Ha, I did not feel afraid. I wanted to kick that creature to show who is boss in the camp.

Applejack: Oh really?

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah.

Pinkie pie wanted to do a test by grabbing a fork, bathed it with honey and put it behind Rainbow Dash's back.

Pinkie Pire: Watch out, Rainbow Dash, the creature is behind you.

Rainbow Dash turned her head a little and saw the honey-covered fork, believing it was the creature's claws.

Rainbow Dash: Ahhhh!

Pinkie Pie pulled out her fork and showed it to her. They all started to laugh. Rainbow Dash blushed with embarrassment at the cry she gave and then turned annoyed when she saw Pinkie Pie.

P Twilight: By the way, Twi, I left my Spike in cabin 105 to have fun with yours.

H Twilight: Sounds good, they had their drawbacks at first but they get along,

Fluttershy: Do not forget Angel, he'll feel very good company.

In cabin 105, D Spike was chasing P Spike and Angel. The last two went up to one of the beds above.

D Spike: No, Spike, my Twilight is better.

P Spike: Of course not Spike dragon, mine is better, right, Angel?

Angel nodded because he was having fun with their argument.

D Spike grunted and tried to catch them biting a savannah but it fell on top of him…wrapping him.

P Spike: Ha ha ha ha, well done dragon Spike.

Angel also laughed.

D Spike stepped out of the savannah and glared.

D Spike: Ahhh ... pets.

Back at the diner, on an away table, Flash was eating along with his cabin friends: Brawly Beats and Ringo on one side and Mirco Chips, Sandalwood and Noman on the other. After eating his last piece of waffle, Flash saw his reflection on the fork. Then he lowered it until he focused on his new black-blue jacket formed by that strange liquid. As he did so, he felt a kind of trance, he could feel the same power he had that night in the woods. Slowly, he switched the expression from his trance eyes to a frown (as some villains do). However his thoughts were interrupted by a call.

Micro Chips: Flash, I like your new jacket.

His friend's voice came back to him and put down his fork

Flash Sentry: What? ... Oh thanks.

Brawly Beats: Yes, where did you get it?

Flash Sentry: In fact, it could be said that it was an unexpected gift.

The boys did not understand well, but they decided to leave things like this. They continued to eat breakfast while Flash still tried to understand what he felt a trance moments ago.

With the girls, P Twilight remembered what she was going to say to Sunset.

P Twilight: Sunset Do you have your notebook here?

Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. What happen?

P Twilight: Let's send a note to Princess Celestia about the creature, maybe she knows something about it.

Sunset Shimmer: It seems good to me.

Sunset opened his notebook and started writing.

Sunset Shimmer: Dear Princess Celestia...

 **Equestria**

At p Twilight Castle, her friends and the princesses continue to wait for the princess of friendship to return or leave a message.

Rainbow Dash: I cannot take it anymore, I'll go into that mirror and help Twilight.

Applejack: Well, you will not do it by yourself.

Princess Celestia: No, I already told you last time the risk you can see if they all cross the portal.

Rarity: We know it, but we are very worried.

Princess Celestia: Have faith that Twilight and Sunset will be able to solve this.

Rainbow Dash: I have faith in Twilight; not in Sunset Shimmer.

Princess Celestia: I know that my student made mistakes, but I can feel that she has changed for the better. More than I could have done for her in those days.

Rainbow Dash: Anyway.

Starlight was the one who had the book of Sunset and felt his left front vibrate. She knew it was the book.

Starlight Glimmer: There is a message!

They all approached her and opened the book. Starlight gave it to the Princess of the Sun

Fluttershy: What does it say, princess?

Princess Celestia: "Dear Princess Celestia, last night Twilight, our friends from the Canterlot High and I met a strange creature in the forbidden area of the Everfree Camp, we knew that evil magic emanated from that thing. We thought it could be a Timberwolve, but it wasn't. Its color was blackish blue and his eyes were red and he had deer antlers. Princess, honestly, we don't know what it was. Whether it is from Equestria or not, all we know is that it is the source of the dark magic in the camp. We will appreciate your help if you know what we are facing. Sincerely, your former student, Sunset Shimmer"

Pinkie Pie: Wow, a strange blue-black creature. That is new.

Fluttershy: I know all the animals, but the one that Sunset talks about, I've never seen him, not even in the Everfree Forest.

Princess Luna: Sister, this creature that describes your former student ... can it exists?

Princess Celestia: Dark magic takes many forms, sister. Whatever it is, we have to find out and send any information we have.

Applejack: We'll start looking, princess.

Rainbow Dash: Oh, that's for brains.

Applejack: It says the one that became obsessed with the books of Daring Do.

Rainbow Dash: It's different.

Applejack: Just check the books in that part of the library.

So, P Twilight's friends and the princesses were looking for information about the blue-black creature to help both ponies with this new task.

 **Alternate world, Everfree camp**

Sunset Shimmer: That's it, let's hope they send us an answer.

P Twilight: I hope so.

When everyone finished breakfast, they gathered outside. Flash saw P Twilight and her friends. He approached them.

Flash Sentry: Eh ... Twilight.

P Twilight blushed a little.

P Twilight: Oh, hello Flash. It... was brave what you did last night with that creature. By the way, cute jacket.

Flash Sentry: Yes, hehe, thank you. Ehmm ... I have to tell you something.

P Twilight: What's wrong?

Flash Sentry: You see…

Flash could not finish because Principal Celestia started talking. Around him were Vice-Principal Luna, the Ranger Zecora, the workshop coordinators, the cabin chiefs (among them Discord and his interns, the Dazzlings).

Principal Celestia: Attention students, today we have other activities to do so tomorrow we have the day off in any activity. Sports games will begin within a couple of hours. We have soccer, basketball and volleyball, also climbing game, among others. Those who wish to participate in one or more events can do so and their cabin managers will write them down.

The students shouted with excitement about the sports activities that would take place.

Rainbow Dash: Did you hear that? Sport activities! A good way to show how amazing I am.

Applejack: Sure, why does not that surprise me?

Rarity: Well, I'm not going to sign up. For the Friendship Games it was okay since we wanted to beat the Shadowbots but now, I think I prefer just watch.

Fluttershy: Me too, sports are not my thing.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, I'll be happy to participate. I am so full of energy that I want it to start right now.

H Twilight: After the Friendship Games, I think I'll go with Fluttershy and Rarity.

P Twilight: Yeah I prefer to watch sports.

Sunset Shimmer: I'm in. I think it would be good way to relax and have fun playing any sport.

Applejack: Guess we're Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Sunset and me.

Rainbow Dash: Very good, girls. Let the sporting events begin.

On the other hand, Flash could not tell P Twilight about that strange liquid that was now his new jacket. However, he looked at it and felt that he could use it for other things. Flash moved a little away from the crowd. He approached a cabin and verified that there was no one around him.

Flash Sentry: Ok, this is already weird. What exactly are you?

The liquid simply returned to surround Flash's torso and transformed it into a sports shirt. The same color as the jacket.

Flash Sentry: Can you transform into other garments, too? Well, you're a cool thing. Do you want me to participate in the sports? I cannot believe I'm talking to a liquid that is attached to me.

He look once again at the new shirt that had been transformed.

Flash Sentry: Well, what can happen?

Flash went back to the students and enrolled in each of the sport games. He did not know why but it seemed that the thing in his chest told him to do that.

A few hours later, when the students had already enrolled in sports, the soccer event began. First it was with the girls: Blue vs. Green, the green team was formed by Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Lyra, Bon Bon and Pinkie Pie as goalkeeper, the blue one by other students. They started to play and Rainbow Dash, as a front, showed off as always. In the seats, her friends encouraged them.

P Twilight: Come on, girls!

H Twilighr: Go on Pinkie Pie and Sunset!

Rarity: Go Applejack!

Fluttershy (whispering): Come on Rainbow Dash.

Even all the students gave shouts of emotion. On the other side, Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna, the teachers, Zecora, the workshop coordinators, the cabin chiefs, Discord and the Dazzlings watched the game, too. Although two of the Dazzlings, Adagio and Aria, did not care, only Sonata seemed excited.

The referee blew the whistle to end the game, the green team had won 3 to 0 with 2 goals from Rainbow Dash and a goal from Sunset Shimmer. Now, the boys with the same shirt color (Blue and green). The blue was formed by Curly Winds, Health Burns, Indigo Wreath, Teddy, Flash Sentry and Bulk Biceps as the goalkeeper. The game started and, surprisingly, Flash felt that his reflexes had improved. He felt that she was faster and more agile as he managed to take the ball away from the opposite team several times. A few seconds later he scored the first goal. His team was amazed, even the students, the girls and the others. Flash blew when he saw how amazing he was. The minutes passed until the match ended the blue team had won with an incredible score of 7 to 0 and all the goals were from Flash. He could not believe what he just did. Then, he left for a while alone and looked at the shirt formed by the liquid.

Flash Sentry: I… we could show them what we can do.

And so the hours passed with different sports: basketball, volleyball, among others. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were the ones that participated in almost everyone. They were amazing, but they all focused their eyes on Flash, in each sport it seemed to have no limits, scored scores in basketball more than anyone, in volleyball he devastated it and in climbing he was the first to arrive (nobody noticed it, but while Flash dominated every sport, a strange smile formed on his face). Everyone clapped, while Rainbow Dash became jealous. The girls and Flash's friends came over to congratulate him.

Pinkie Pie: That was awesome!

Sandalwood: You wore it, buddy.

Micro Chips: I think it's scientifically impossible, but ... science does not solve everything, right?

Teddy; You have to teach me that movements.

Bulk Biceps: YES!

Flash Sentry: Thank you all, but it's nothing.

Applejack: If you continue like this, you will surpass Rainbow Dash as an athlete.

Rainbow Dash (sarcastic): Ha, yes sure.

Everyone laughed.

Flash Sentry: Yes, well, listen, I have to go. I must do... some things.

They did not understand, but just let him go. However, he was stopped by P Twilight.

P Twilight: By the way, Flash, what were you going to tell me at breakfast?

Flash Sentry: What? Oh yes, it was about...

Suddenly, Flash felt a sensation of not telling P Twilight the strange liquid attached to him. A part of him wanted to tell her, but another, stronger, it was saying no. He simply obeyed the strongest.

P Twilight: Flash?

Flash Sentry: Oh, about... about the great adventure of the last night looking for that magic. I don't think I can go with you the girls again, I'm still a little hurt by the attack.

P Twilight: Oh, well, it does not matter, thanks anyway.

Flash Sentry: Yes, goodbye.

Flash left. Moments later, his left too leaving only the girls.

Applejack: You know, if Flash had injuries from the last night, how he was able to do all of that in the sporting events?

P Twilight: Maybe, he didn't want to show them.

Rainbow Dash: Since when is Flash so athletic?

Pinkie Pie: I do not know, but it seems that he has surpassed your scores that any other in the school.

Applejack: I knew he was good at sports, but not so good.

Sunset Shimmer: I guess his yesterday action against that creature inspired him.

Fluttershy: That could be it.

Rarity: Although I feel that he will come to show off as a certain person we know.

Rainbow Dash: Hey!

H Twilight: I must admit he played well.

P Twilight: Me too, I think he was impressive.

Applejack: Of course you two think that, after all, you two were the ones who cheering him most.

Both Twilights blushed a lot.

Sunset Shimmer (whispering to Rarity): They are so different and so equal, even with the same feeling.

Both laughed. Then, both Twilight returned to reality.

P Twilight: Well, girls. Remember, tonight we have to go back to the forest to look for that creature and stop the magic that it's emanating.

H Twilight: My spectrometer will help us find it again.

Rainbow Dash: It's a plan. How about we practice a bit for the musical presentation of the day after tomorrow?

Rarity: I think that's fine, I can think of new dresses for that.

Applejack: Oh, Rarity, you and your dresses.

After that conversation, the girls decided to go to the stadium to practice their music. Without them knowing, someone was spying on them behind a cabin. Better said 3: The Dazzlings. They listened carefully the conversation. Adagio gave a sinister look.

Adagio: Girls, did you hear that?

Aria and Sonata nodded.

Adagio: Do you know what that means?

Aria: Ha, of course.

Sonata: Yeah... they will go to the forbidden area of the forest and broke a rule of the ranger. They are in trouble.

Adagio, irritated, put her hand on his head, Aria moved her eyes as a sign of irritation.

Adagio: Ah, it doesn't matter. They said that in the forest there is magic. It means that we can use it to recover our powers and at last we will stop being interns in this horrible camp.

Sonata: Oh, sure.

Aria: Oh yes Adagio, I will add it to the list of plans that have failed you.

Adagio: This is not going to fail, maybe the Everfree Forest's legend is just an exaggeration about the magic there. So, to save us the job, tonight we will follow the Rainbooms. They will lead us to the source of the magic and finally we will recover our power and, even, we could obtain new abilities.

The Dazzlings smiled malevolently as before, but they were interrupted by someone.

Discord: Ahem, interns, why were you spying on our campers?

The Dazzlings got nervous.

Adagio: Oh no, boss. We were not spying on them. We only made sure that they were safe, you know, to avoid getting into trouble.

Aria: Yes, you know how some troublemakers are.

Sonata: Yes, especially since they entered to the for...

Adagio and Aria covered Sonata's mouth. Discord arched his right eyebrow because he was confused.

Adagio: What she is trying to say is that ... we have to make sure that they follow the rules of the ranger, so we avoid doing silly things like entering the forbidden area of the camp.

Both removed their hands from Sonata.

Sonata: oh yes, what she say ... I wanted to ... say.

Aria: What you would have said if you were not the worst.

Sonata: Oh, yeah? Well, I think you are.

Adagio: Well, you already know that you are idiots.

Discord: You know, Adagio. If I did not know you well, I'd say you're lying to me.

He brings his face close, especially his right eye to the face of the dazzling.

Adagio: Lying? Me? No, sir, we are not…

Discord laughed.

Discord: Ha, ha, ha, ha. Oh, I love when people put scared faces when they think they are interrogated. Well, continue. We do not want them to be like the camper who entered the forbidden zone some time ago.

Adagio: Of course not boss.

Discord: See you later, I have some new videos to put on my jokes web.

Adagio: Goodbye.

Aria: Anyway.

Sonata: Keep going with the videos, I always see them and they make me laugh.

Once he left, Adagio released his evil look.

Adagio: Once we get that magic, we will free from him.

Meanwhile, on one of the soccer fields. Flash wore his normal clothes, except for the blackish blue jacket that was strange liquid. He was doing acrobatics because of what the liquid had given him.

Flash Sentry: Wow, this is really amazing. I never felt so agile, fast and strong in everything in my life. It's like if... you and I are one. What do you say if we move into costume mode?

Suddenly the liquid began to expand until it was already in the whole body of Flash forming the suit last night and morning.

Flash Sentry: Ha, although I do not get used to the voice, I must say that when you transform me, I feel that my reflexes increase more.

He made a great leap and ended up in the forbidden area of the forest.

Flash Sentry; You know? I think you can help me to find that creature that almost attacks my friends. Let us begin.

Flash, using his new form and powers, ran, climbed trees and jumped all over the forest in search of that creature, but only found bears, deer, birds, among other animals.

Flash Sentry: Where can it be?

He end up climbing on the branch of a tree watching the sunset (still with the suit). It was when a question ended in his mind

Flash Sentry: That's weird. Why did not I tell Twilight about you? She is a princess of that Equestria, surely she could tell me what you are.

However, his confused face changed to seriousness.

Flash Sentry: But ... What would she know? I mean, does she have an answer for everything? I've seen her fighting Sunset Shimmer and the Dazzlings, not to mention the Twilight of my world, she and her friends ... with her magic. I know what you are (he looked at his transformed hands), you are the one who has given me power... I could say magic... stronger than Twilight's.

Unbeknown to him, the suit's white eyes became very red and claws came out of his hands.

Flash Sentry: What do you think if we continue practicing?

Once again, Flash performed acrobatics and exploration. It was almost night, but in the camp some students went to the stadium to see some bands practicing. First, there were the Rainbooms with a song that is well known to most. The ones that played were Pinkie Pie with the drums; Fluttershy, the tambourine; Applejack, the bass; Rainbow Dash, the guitar; Sunset Shimmer, also the guitar and Rarity, the keytar. Both Twilights only sang along with Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash.

(MUSIC)

 _Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, P Twilight, and H Twilight: Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_

(END OF THE MUSIC)

The students clapped, not only for the music, but the girls, with the exception of H Twilight, transformed their ears and tails, of course P Twilight got wings, just like Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. When they finished, they returned to normal and left the stage.

Rainbow Dash: That was awesome.

Rarity: Even I must admit it. By the way, you sing very well, Twi.

H Twilight (blushing): It's not that bad.

Sunset Shimmer: Really, you do it great.

P Twilgiht: You do not have to be ashamed.

Applejack: Right, you're one of the Rainbooms now.

Fluttershy: of course.

H Twilight: Something that impressed me the most were your transformations. I wish I could do it, but... I do not want the incident of the Friendship Games to be repeated again.

Sunset Shimmer: That's not going to happen, Twi.

Pinkie Pie: I could not agree more. You know, after this played, we deserve a celebration.

Then, the one that speaks of itself in the third person appeared.

Trixie: Do not celebrate yet Rainfools, the great and powerful Trixie is going to rehearse and you will see that the audience applauds 10 times stronger than when you were on stage.

They looked irritated at Trixie as she and the other two from her band climbed onstage and began to play their song.

(MUSIC)

 _Trixie: Ya better believe_

 _I got tricks up my sleeve_

 _And I captivate_

 _'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat_

 _Ya better believe_

 _I got tricks up my sleeve_

 _See me dominate_

 _'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!_

(MUSIC interrupted: We're not going to listen to it all)

The girls went to see the other bands while they talked about Trixie.

Rainbow Dash: Same Trixie as always.

P Twilight looked at the bands, but saw that in Flash's band, the Flash Drive, he was not there. She approached his friends.

P Twilight: Flash will not play?

Brawley Beats: I do not know, we're supposed to rehearse, but he's not here. We have not seen him in all day after he said he was going to do something. We thought he would be practicing but his guitar still in the cabin.

After the speech, everyone (the girls and the Flash Drive) saw Flash walking towards his cabin, his friends went towards him.

Brawley Beats: Flash, where were you? You disappeared after what you said you had something to do.

Flash had a serious look.

Flash Sentry: What I do, is not your business. I am the leader of this band, I am the one who decides when and where we are going to practice. So why you better stop bothering me since I have better things to do than concentrate on a silly music practice.

That surprised his friends, they had never seen him act like that. Not just them, P Twilight and her friends were nearby and they listened to what he said. Flash, without more to say, continued his way to his cabin, but was followed by P Twilight and her friends.

P Twilight: Flash, what was that? Why did you treat your band, your friends, that way?

Sunset Shimmer: I must say that very rough on your part.

Flash Sentry: Well, the princess of a magical world spoke, not only her, but also the one who wanted to dominate the entire school and her own world because she could not control her thirst for power or for not feeling accepted in anywhere.

P Twilight was surprised for what Flash said. However, Sunset was very hurt by what he said to her. So much hurt, that her eyes were wet and it looked like he was going to drop tears. She was going to cry. That bothered everyone, P Twilight and H Twilight were speechless because of Flash's attitude.

Applejack: Flash, you'd better apologize, because if you mess with one, you mess with all of us.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, nobody insults one of my friend that way.

Rarity: It was horrible what you said.

Fluttershy: Coming from you, it's unexpected.

Pinkie Pie: Especially because you're kind.

Flash Sentry: Anyway.

He simply entered his cabin and closed the door.

Rainbow Dash: Oh no, sir, you do not turn the back on us just like that, come back and apologize fo...

Sunset stopped Rainbow Dash. She wiped her eyes to keep from crying

Sunset Shimmer: No, Rainbow Dash, it's okay, anyway he's right.

Rainbow Dash: Right? Sunset, you changed, you're not a bad person anymore, I say pony, I mean...

Applejack: The point is that we cannot let anyone hurt you for your past mistakes. I do not know why he cannot see who you really are: A loyal, honest, affectionate, funny, teasing and magical friend.

P Twilight: Sunset, it's true, you represent the best of us and sooner or later, I know Flash will notice it.

Rarity: Without a doubt.

Fluttershy: She's right.

Pinkie Pie: Exactly and while we are with you, no one will say the opposite.

That made Sunset smile, despite not having the approval of all, rather of her ex-boyfriend, it was enough with her friends.

Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, girls. Come on, we have to prepare us to go out into the forest again and stop that evil magic.

They all nodded and withdrew. However, P Twilight was worried about Flash. She liked him but she did not understand his change of attitude, she was still shocked by those words. It could not be a spell because she did not feel anything around him. H Twilight were also surprised, she could not deny that she was beginning to feel something about Flash.

The hours passed until everyone was already asleep. At midnight, once again P Twilight got up and grabbed D Spike and walked slowly until they left Zecora's cabin. They tiptoed to the 105 hut where their friends were ready, even P Spike.

P Twilight (whispering): Okay, do you have your lanterns?

Her friends nodded.

P Twilight: (whispering): Twi, your spectrometer.

H Twilight (whispering): It is activated. Let's go.

The girls and the Spike went on tiptoe to the area fenced with wood and entered again to the forbidden zone. They did not realize that a little far from them, the Dazzlings were watching.

Adagio (whispering) All right, girls, it's time for revenge. We will follow the Rainbooms in a different path and when they reach that magic, we will take it.

Adagio and Aria let out a sinister look, but Sonata was somewhat scared.

Sonata (whispering): But what about the Camp legend? A horrible creature lives there.

Adagio (whispering and annoying): There is no creature in the forest, it is just an urban legend invented to attract campers. Surely the creature is a manifestation of the magic there.

Aria (whispering): Do not be so chicken, Sonata.

Sonata (whispering): Oh, yeah? Well, I think you're more chicken than me.

They bothered each other. That irritated Adagio.

Adagio (whispering and annoying): Just follow them to get the magic.

Thus, the Dazzling followed the Rainbooms slowly and far as possible from being detected. They took a different path (the Rainbooms were on the right and they, on the left not to be seen)

In Flash's cabin, his friends were already asleep. Suddenly, he woke up because he wanted to try his liquid suit's skills again. He got up and grabbed his jacket composed of the liquid, as always, expanded and covered him with the suit. He went up to the ceiling and went out through the window above. It could be noticed that it formed a sinister figure due to the light of the Moon. He jumped back to the forbidden zone, only deeper than before. That part of the forest had dry or leafless trees. He began to swing, to climb and break things. Then he felt rejection about what happened hours ago.

Flash Sentry: Why did I say those things? I didn't mean it to make Sunset cry or sadden Twilight

However, his eyes turned irritated and annoyed.

Flash Sentry: What does Twilight know about these things? She always has luck for her magic. Because she is a princess, she thinks she's better. Same Sunset Shimmer, just because she saved the school, she thinks she is an expert in magic and friendship? The worst, those silly Dazzlings are here. What's more, what are Twilight, Sunset and the Dazzlings doing here? THEY DO NOT BELGONG HERE!

His grave voice rumbled the place. Suddenly he heard a voice, also serious, but calm.

Voice: I could not agree more with you.

Flash looked around, but there was no one.

Flash Sentry: Hello? ... Who is there? ... Show yourself

Voice: In fact, I am here and at the same time not, Present physically and mentally. In fact, I am in you.

Flash looked at his body and understood ... the liquid was talking to him

Flash Sentry: You? You can talk?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOW NO LONGER LIQUID OR THING ... BUT AS HIS NAME IS

Parasite: Sure, but I speak not with my mouth, but in your mind. You hear me, I hear you. I am part of you, as you are part of me.

Flash Sentry: What are you?

Parasite: I'll show you.

Suddenly, the suit seemed to dissolve and began to form a cocoon around Flash. Once everything was wrapped, Flash saw that it was instead blackish blue.

Flash Sentry: It's the only color you have.

Parasite: I am unique in my species, the color that I have represents me. I have to tell you Flash Sentry, I understand you. I feel your anger and jealousy.

Flash Sentry: Really?

Parasite: Sure. Like you, I also think that those ... creatures of Equestria should not be here. I'll tell you, I come from there. However, my motivations and desires are more... simple.

Flash Sentry: How did you end up here?

Parasite: Oh, the memory of that event is… nothing but suffering. I thought that by giving strength and abilities to those who joined me, I could bring greatness to that. I was a misfit, that's why... they banished me. They did not understand me. The beings with magic thought themselves superior. Do you know what it feels like, right?

Flash put a face of annoyance and bitterness.

Flash Sentry: Sure, this whole magic thing has only brought problems. I feel sometimes...

Parasite: That you are a pawn in a game that you do not want to be part of. I know, I was like you, thousands of years ago in Equestria.

Flash Sentry: But... Twilight has always been there to...

Parasite: Exactly... she has always been there to cause problems. Whether the Equestrian Twilight or the one from your world. Not to mention her... friends, your ex-girlfriend Sunset Shimmer and the sirens.

The Parasite began to show him his memories of the previous events at the Canterlot High. First, the Fall Formal.

Parasite: Tell me Flash, did you like being part of a group of mental slaves?

Flash was upset to see himself through that memory, possessed and seeing Sunset in her demon form.

Flash Sentry: No.

Then, he showed him the Battle of the Bands.

Parasite: When those sirens arrived, using their music to act in a way you were not. It was not nice, right?

Flash Sentry: No.

The tone of his voice grew stronger. Finally, he showed him the event of the Friendship Games. The battle between Daydream Shimmer and Midnight Sparkle.

Parasite: An epic battle... that almost destroys the barriers of the dimensions. All for the magic those Equestrians brought to your world. Not only that, that magic remained in those 5 students. No matter how many times they try. Magic is a problem for both worlds. They make us look weak before their transformations and magic of friendship. WHAT ARE YOU, FLASH SENTRY? YOU ARE WEAK?

Flash Sentry: No... No!... I'm not weak!

Now his tone had become one of rage, bitterness and hatred.

Parasite: I know, it's time those girls... receive a lesson? Not only do them, both Equestria and this world not appreciate us. We're forgotten, that's over. Don't you think?

Flash Sentry: Yes, they must pay... all of them.

Suddenly, blackish blue tentacles came out of Flash.

Parasite: I've spent thousands of years looking for you, the one who would resist my connection, the one who would adapt to me. Let us unite, Flash, in mind, body and soul.

Flash Sentry: Yes.

Parasite: The time has come to increase our power.

The tentacles began to stick on Flash, expanding.

Flash Sentry: Yes.

Parasite: And together... nobody will stop us!

Flash Sentry: YES!

Finally, the Parasite involved Flash completely. Out of his mind, the cocoon he was in began to break and something new came out. First it seemed that his armor was bigger than before, it had the same colors and attributes. The difference is that now in their hands had fierce claws as animal, was no longer symbol of his shield, had 2 spikes on his shoulders in the form of "L" inverted. On his face, his organic helmet was bigger and black, he had a horn (the same wavy form as King Sombra had) His eyes were redder than before and now he had a mouth, only that he had white sharp and fangs. A new villain was born: DARK SENTRY (so I'll call the union of Flash and The Parasite)

Dark Sentry: TOGETHER... WE WILL DOMINATE BOTH WORLDS!

(MUSIC)

 _Dark Sentry: For a long time we were misunderstood_

He began to throw blackish blue liquid from his hands and cocoons were forming.

 _Dark Sentry: Separate from others_

 _Strangers among others, like a needle in a haystack_

 _But it is about to end_

Then he saw small animals, such as rabbits, squirrels, that were scared and ran to take refuge, but Dark Sentry grabbed them and with the same liquid joined them, the animals were transformed into blue-black creatures with red eyes and stayed there.

 _Dark Sentry: We were alone against the world,_

The animals growled

 _Dark Sentry: We show our talents to others_

 _That was our talent._

Dark Sentry formed a dark ball and reflected P Twilight and Sunset Shimmer on it.

 _Dark Sentry: Until these two came_

 _That is already behind because his time is over_

Out of the buds came strange things (like the bodies we dissolved that Ursula from the Little Mermaid that she had in her lair), the spores.

 _Choir spores: We receive the call, we are one only_

 _We obey Dark Sentry, our creator._

 _Dark Sentry: That ... is more ... than we imagine_

 _Choir spores: We received the call._

 _Dark Sentry: They will perish._

 _We feel that our forces are making a_

 _Your magic of friendship will not last._

 _In our claws they will fall_

 _And it's inevitable ending will be._

 _We will destroy those ponies and their friends too._

Dark Sentry now had the power to make his arms elastic and began to throw the same liquid throughout the area of the forest where he was. He was building his hiding place, hundreds of eggs or seeds were being formed.

 _Choir spores: Revenge is coming, nothing else matters_

 _Dark Sentry: We will make them tremble with terror_

 _Chorus spores: They will tremble with terror._

 _Dark Sentry: We are a nightmare come true._

 _Choir spores: They will not win._

 _Dark Sentry: We will succeed!_

 _Chorus Spores: Both our own will be_

 _They will be, while they their slaves will become._

 _They will return._

 _Dark Sentry: Their friendship will not last and they will fall_

 _They will fall._

Dark Sentry put his hands on the ground and even more spores left in cocoons.

 _Dark Sentry: Parasitic spores_

 _The moment is coming._

 _Rest and prepare to contaminate everyone._

 _Choir spores: The moment will come_

 _They will not stop, the ponies and the girls will see..._

The form of Dark Sentry was dissolved again in the form of the Flash's jacket and as a villain watching the viewer he finished the song with a sinister look and smile.

 _Flash Sentry: THEIR END!_

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Dark Sentry's entire plan began, while his malevolent laugh was heard in that area and the spores rested and the contaminated animals growled and praised their new master.


End file.
